Heart of Durin's Line
by NarniaTolkienNerd
Summary: Take a look into Fili and Kili's childhood with their older sister, Valdis, daughter of Dis, of Durin's line. In a difficult time for Durin's Folk, she has to help her mother raise her brothers and grow into the dwarrowdam that is worthy of her title. Joined closely by her younger brothers, this is her story, and her role in the history of the dwarven Kings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R.'s characters or Khuzdul (dwarvish) words. I only own Valdis and my story line.**

 **I also want to clarify for anyone who doesn't know that I will be using Tolkien's way of having his dwarves age, which is faster than men. I will be giving their human, or maturity, ages. And when you read** _ **dwarrowdam**_ **what is just how Tolkien says a female dwarf.**

 **Khuzdul words:**

 **Amad = mom**

 **Adad = dad**

 **Nadadith = little brother**

 **Namad = sister**

 **Please read my character introduction for Valdis, it is sent a few years before this first chapter and is a nice preview into the family dynamics of the Line of Durin. It is called Daughter of the Line of Durin. Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

The day my brother was born was one of the happiest days of my life. I had watched my Amad during her pregnancy and could not wait to be a big sister. Of course, I was very nervous about sharing my Amad and Adad with someone else. But I wanted to have a little sibling to care for. When she went into labor, I was excited at first. I had to wait in another room. Even from there I could hear her crying out in pain. I did not realize giving birth would hurt her so badly. I was 28 at this time, 8 in the years of men.

I was waiting in the living room with my Adad, named Vali, and uncle Thorin. I was sitting between Adad and Thorin promising that I would I would help them with the baby. When I heard my Amad's cries of pain replaced by a baby's cry, I immediately wanted to go into the birthing room to see them, but my uncle Thorin stopped me. He had been nervous about his sister during her whole labor, but he was willing to be patient while Adad rushed off to see Amad.

"Wait until the midwife says we can come in." He instructed. I nodded and reached up to hold his hand. He looked down at me and smiled.

Once we could come in the room where Amad was, is seemed to me like an age had passed. Amad looked very tired but she smiled at me when I walked in with uncle Thorin. Adad was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Come Valdis and see your new brother." She invited with a tired smile.

A big smile appeared on my face, I had a brother! "Are both of you alright?" I asked, wanting to make sure they were ok.

"Yes love, we both are alright." Amad replied.

I crossed the room and Adad pulled me onto his lap so I could see my sibling. He was the cutest thing I had seen. He looked like Adad with his small tuff of golden hair. He was still crying softly. I started humming to him quietly and reached out to stroke his cheek. He stopped crying as soon as I touched him and he opened his eyes. They were piercing blue, like Amad's, uncle Thorin's, and mine. Everyone said I looked so much like my Amad, Dis. She had beautiful long dark brown hair which I inherited. The baby looked into my eyes and I knew I already loved him so much.

"Valdis, why don't you get your Amad a glass of water." Adad urged, patting my head.

"Ok." I replied and hurried off to the kitchen while uncle Thorin walked over to his sister.

...

When I was able to hold my little brother, who was named Fili, all I could do was to watch him. I felt love for the baby swell through me.

"I love you Nadadith. I promise I will never let anything happen to you. It is a dangerous world, but we will have each other forever and ever." I whispered to Fili, and he looked up at my face. No one would hurt him as long as I could protect him.

Me and Fili were never parted. I was always there with him as he grew, and he was always there when I was sad. When he got hurt outside I would carry him home and bandage his scrapes. Five years later we both had a suprise. Amad became pregnant again. I was a little over eleven in human years. We were all surprised she was with child so soon compared to most other dwarves. Unlike last time when Amad went into labor, I had to comfort and reassure my little brother.

"Namad. Do you think we will have a brother or a sister?" Fili asked me. He was sitting on my lap in our shared bedroom. Thankfully we could not hear our mother cry out in pain.

"I don't know Nadadith. We shall just have to see." I replied. Amad had been in labor all night long. This was taking longer than it had with Fili. Adad and uncle Thorin both had gone to help Amad. I could tell something was wrong. I pushed that thought away and held Fili closer to me. Nothing bad will happen. Nothing bad will happen. I repeated it to myself. I tensed as I heard commotion in the other rooms. Fili looked up at me, confused. I kissed his forehead in reassurance. It was a gesture my people often used as a sign of love and kinship between a dwarrowdam and her family.

"Don't worry Fili, everything will be fine." I soothed.

We spent hours waiting for news of our mother. I could see Fili's eyes growing heavy so I started singing a lullaby that Amad sang to me when I was little and now sings to Fili. We both had been told of our rightful home, Erebor for as long as we could remember. Our favorite times were when uncle Thorin would tell us stories.

 _Land of bear and land of eagle_

 _Land that gave us birth and blessing_

 _Land that calls us ever homeward_

 _We will go home across the mountains_

 _We will go home_

 _We will go home_

 _We will go home across the mountains_

 _Land of freedom land of heroes_

 _Land that gave us home and memory_

Hear our singing hear our longing

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home

We will go home

We will go home across the mountains

Just then uncle Thorin walked into the room. I looked up with Fili asleep in my lap. I threw Thorin a questioning glance. He looked me in the eyes.

"You have a healthy little brother named Kili, yet your Amad lost a lot of blood. She should heal but the midwife and healer said she will need a few weeks to recover. She is asleep now. Your Adad needs you to help him around the house for a while." He said.

I nodded and placed Fili in his bed. I walked out of the room with my uncle and saw my father sitting in a chair outside the birthing room holding what I assumed to be Kili. He looked up as I walked closer. His eyes were very tired.

"May I?" I asked him, indicating the infant in his arms. He nodded tiredly and I told him to go get some sleep.

I sat down next to Thorin and looked at my baby brother. He was sleeping quietly in my arms. He had a tuff of dark brown hair just like mine and Amad's, and chocolate eyes like our Adad's.

"Valdis." I looked up to see Thorin watching me.

"I will not lie, my sister, your Amad is going to be very sick for a while. There were complications in the birth. Your Adad will talk with the neighbor about staying during the day to take care of Kili and help you with everything." Thorin looked tired, and a bit worried. It made me worried, even though I tried to hide it.

"You mean Dagmaer, the widow?" I asked. Dagmaer was a lovely lady who lived next door. Her husband was killed in a mining accident and ever since she had made it her mission to help the poor among us. She came over once a week to visit with my Amad, they both were close. Dagmaer was a lot of fun, me and Fili liked her a lot.

My uncle nodded. "Aye, you alright with that?"

I thought for a minute. "Yes, I think I'm alright with that." I said sleepy nodding my head. "And I will help as much as I can. I love my brothers."

Thorin cracked a slight smile. "I know you love them, as do I."

I smiled up at my uncle when baby Kili started squirming. Apparently he was not comfortable, so I moved his position against my chest and he settled in. When I looked up Thorin was smiling at me.

"You are growing up so fast young one." He said, shaking his head.

I smiled widely, "Not as grown up as you might think." I responded.

Uncle bent down and hugged me, careful of the baby in my arms.

"You are right, you will always be little Valdis to me." He whispered. Thorin quickly gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room. I was a bit surprised by his show of affection, usually my uncle did not show many feelings, though I knew he was deeply sensitive. Looking back on what he did made me feel happy.

"Namad?"

I looked up at a very sleepy Fili walking over to me slowly while rubbing his eyes.

"Take a look at your brother Fili, his name is Kili." Fili immediately woke up and hurried over to me.

The two brothers stared at each other for a minute. Fili looked up at me with wonder in his eyes. "His name sounds like mine," he noted with a big smile, "we are gonna be best friends. Huh Kili?"

The baby cooed slightly and Fili looked like he was going to start jumping up and down with excitement. He started talking excitedly about all the fun the three of us would have together.

"And we will never have to worry about orcs, cause I will protect both of you!" He said excitedly.

I laughed, "My hero." I said with a wink. Fili's grin broadened. Then he stifled a yawn.

"Now, why don't you get off to bed. You can't fight orcs if you are tired." I reasoned, seeing that he was getting tired.

"Awww I don't want to, I want to stay here." Fili whined. He suddenly looked as if he had an idea and crossed his arms.

"I will only go to bed if you will sing for me and Kili." He declared, trying to be intimidating. It simply made him even more adorable.

I pretended to sigh in defeat. "Alright, now get into bed, I will be right there."

With that Fili scrambled to run into our room that we shared. Little Kili still slumbered in my arms.

"I will always be there for you, never worry." I murmured. I got up and carefully walked to our room with the sleeping babe still in my arms. Fili waited in his bed, already looking tired. I sat on the bed as he scooted into the covers.

"What song?" I asked the blonde dwarfling.

"Durin's song!" He decided enthusiasticly.

"Alright then. Get settled." I told him while gently shifting the baby I held.

 _A king he was, on carven throne_

 _In many pillared halls of stone_

 _With golden roof, and silver floor_

 _And runes of power upon his door_

 _The light of sun and star and moon_

 _In shining lamps of crystal hewn_

 _Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_

 _They shone forever, fair and bright_

 _The world is grey, the mountains old_

 _The forge's fire is ashen cold_

 _No harp is wrung, no hammer falls_

 _The darkness dwells in Durin's halls_

 _A shadow lies upon his tomb_

 _In Moria, in Khazaddum_

 _There lies his crown, in water deep_

 _Until Durin wakes again from sleep_

As I finished the song I looked down at my little brother and saw him fast asleep, along with his brother who I held. Quietly getting up I snuck out of our room. There was much I need to do tonight.

* * *

 **The first song was part of Leah's We Will Go Home. She owns that version, I don't own any. The second song was Eurielle's Song of Durin. Again, I don't own it.**

 **Thanks for reading! I have had this idea in my head for a few years actually, before I had heard of this website. I wrote a lot of it, including this chapter, last year. I hope this is good quality. Thanks for reading!**

 **Please tell me what you think of this story. I hope you guys like the idea, I'd love to hear from you. I love constructive criticism too. :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **N.T.N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, sad and violent chapter.**

* * *

 _How does Amad do this? Multitasking this much is hard._ I thought to myself as I sat cooking dinner. It had been almost a week since Kili was born and my mother was still on bed rest. Dagmaer, the widow who lived across the street, could not come over to help since she was gone across the mountain helping her Adad who had gotten very ill. So I needed to watch the house until my Adad could find someone to help me. I told them I could do it, and I had. Amad had always taught me to help around the house because the whole family is needed to make things work for us. Besides, I had promised myself when I was younger that I would do everything I could to help her. I also found joy in playing with Fili.

Amad often gave me instructions and would take Kili to feed him, but other than that I was on my own caring for the boys. Adad and Thorin worked all day in the forge and could only help me in the evening. I no longer had much time to do what I wanted to do, such as my weaving and knitting, but it was worth it since I was caring for my little brothers. By now, I was starting to get tired easier every day, which is understandable, as I was only a little older than 11 in the reckoning of men.

As I went about making dinner, I sometimes had to hum for the babe that I carried on my back. Kili was tightly swaddled like how Amad taught me, as was secured to my back by a large thick piece of cloth that was folded into a triangle. I had placed Kili in the middle, tucked some things in, swing it gently onto my back, and tied two sides of the cloth across my shoulders. This was surprisingly comfortable I learned, and it made caring for him and Fili at the same time easier since my hands were freed. Though I had to keep my long hair in a side braid so it didn't get in Kili's face. Fili was in our dining space playing with a few toy warriors.

"Valdis, when will Adad and Thorin come home?" Fili asked me.

"I don't know Fili. They will come when they come." I replied. I looked over my shoulder and saw his little brow furrowed as though he were thinking hard.

"They usually are here by now." He mumbled.

With an exasperated sigh I went about my work again. Suddenly, the loud sound of a bell ripped through the quiet evening air. My eyes widened, that was the alarm bell, which was only rung when we were under attack.

"Valdis?" Dis called alarmingly from her room.

"Coming!" I called back and turned to Fili who was realizing something was wrong. He had not lived through an attack but I had. I remembered hearing the sounds of orcs through the walls. This expirience caused many nightmares for me afterwards.

"Come Fili, hurry!" I yelled and grabbed his arm to lead him to our mother's room. When we entered she was sitting up in her bed, eyes wide with concern and slight panic. She looked to me.

"Get them into the basement." She comanded, with no hesitation.

"You are coming too right?" I asked frantically.

Amad shook her head. "No love, I need to make sure your Adad and uncle are safe. Go and lock the doors, we will be fine."

"No!" I gasped, "You will get hurt. They will be fine! They are warriors!" I tried to reassure her, but she was firm with me.

Amad walked over to where a sword hung on the wall. She picked it up and unsheathed it against my protests. Although she was standing proud and tall, I could she her strength was wearing out. This was the most she'd moved in multiple days.

"Come then, let's get ourselves to the basement." She told us. I nodded and tugged Fili's hand as we all headed to the basement. Just before we got there we heard loud banging at the door. I turned around and swung Kili off my back using the cloth.

"Valdis!" My Amad cried as I handed the baby to her and took the sword from her hands. I could see she was swaying on her feet and her eyes were slightly glassy. I knew she no longer had strength to argue.

"Get into the basement. Now." I barked, summoning all my courage. My mother shook her head and took my hand, trying to pull me with her. I broke from her grasp as I heard more banging, and then headed swiftly to the door, hoping it was uncle or Adad at the door. Fili was beginning to be frantic so Amad was forced to take him to the basement with baby Kili.

I approached the door and held the sword tightly. I felt very afraid as the banging continued. This was foolish, I thought. With adrenaline pumping, I shifted my grip on the sword. I had only had basic sword training from uncle, but I hadn't practiced in a while. I then fumbled for the door as I heard my uncle's voice calling for someone to open the door.

I got the door open as my uncle forced his way through and quickly turned around and shut it, and locked it. I looked at him with wide questioning eyes. He was the grim warrior I knew he could sometimes be, not the loving uncle I saw often.

"Where is your mother and brothers?" He asked.

"They are in the basement." I replied.

Thorin's eyes searched the room then looked at me. "Why are you out?"

I gulped. "I had to make sure it wasn't an orc that was at the door. What if you or Adad desperately needed to come in. I have the sword." I said raising the sword in my hands a little. Thorin put his hand on my shoulder.

"There is a pack of orcs out there, Valdis. You are no match for th-" he was interrupted by a cry outside that we both recognized as my Adad's voice.

My breathing became quicker as I looked at my uncle with wide eyes. "Stay here." He said as he swung open the door. I shook my head and headed out the door with my uncle. I looked around and saw my Adad fighting off seven orcs with his two short swords. I could see he was limping and he had a large cut on his arm. My uncle looked at me hesitantly, as if he was trying to decide whether he should force me back inside, or go help my wounded father. This only lasted for a fraction of a second.

"Keep close." He said, as if deciding my Adad was in more trouble than I was. I nodded and gripped my sword as I followed Thorin charging towards the orcs. As I charged I felt another surge of adrenaline as time slowed and I approached the orcs trying to kill my father. An Orc took notice of me as my uncle and father fought together. The beast stood between me and my family and anger gripped me. I dodged its crude sword and stabbed at its legs. As it faultered I came in close and ran it through with my swords. I finally got my sword out of its carcass as I saw more orcs approaching us.

"Adad, there are more!" I shouted, hoping I would be heard as I sprang towards my Adad and uncle. I glanced at them and saw that my father was more gravely wounded than I first thought. Red soaked his shirt as I gasped slightly. I was pushed between my father and uncle as orcs surrounded us. Uncle tried to lead us to a safer place but more orcs came. Fear replaced anger as the feeling engulfed my mind. Time sped up as I watched my family members dodge and slash at the orcs, killing any who got too close. Sometimes I would have to cut at their legs so my Adad or uncle had a chance to quickly finish the Orc off. Then, everything froze as I heard my Adad let out a cry of pain. My eyes widened as I saw an orc's sword lodged in my father's stomach.

"No!" I screamed as I watched a sick smile form of the orc's face. I stood there paralyzed as I watched Thorin kill the orc and pulled the rusty sword from my Adad's chest. Tears burnt my eyes dripped down my face as my Adad collapsed to the ground, dropping his two short swords. In a blue I ran to him as I barely noticed Thorin killing the last few orcs.

"Adad!" I cried as I looked into his eyes that were full of pain. "You'll be fine, you'll be fine." I whispered frantically as I held his hand and tried to find some clean cloth to use on his wounds.

"Valdis, where are your mother and brothers?" He coughed. More tears appeared in my eyes.

"They are fine, inside the house. Oh Adad!" I mumbled. He looked into my eyes before coughing up blood.

"Take care of them. I love you, so much like your mum." He managed in between coughing. I tried to hush him, telling him to save his strength. Adad simply shook his head sadly. I could see he was breathing with difficulty and his eyes were glassy.

My Adad looked me in the eye, "Tell all of them I love them. Please love, tell them."

"No!" I cried. "You will be fine, tell them yourself." Out of the corner of my eye I saw uncle put his hand on my shoulder, though I didn't feel it. My father smiled painfully before looking up to Thorin.

"Take care of them." He gasped out. I sobbed into Thorin's arm, trying to tell myself this was a nightmare. I did not notice my father go limp. I never noticed other dwarrows approaching and reporting to Thorin that the orcs were all killed off. I didn't notice my uncle pick me up and carry me to our home.

I saw like in a dream my Amad fall to the ground in grief. I finally came back to myself when uncle Thorin told me to take Fili and Kili to their rooms. I ignored Fili's questioning eyes and Kili's crying, I did not want to speak. My face became expresionless as I held Fili and Kili close to me, simply trying to breathe and keep my brothers safe.

Hours seemed like minutes, I finally started to feel my body and how sore it was. I realized I had cuts on my arms and one on my cheek. I moved from under my sleeping brothers and set Kili, who had cried himself to sleep, in his cradle. I washed myself of blood and dirt and changed into new clothes. I did not sleep that night.

* * *

 _Rest in peace in the halls of your forefathers, Vali._

* * *

 **I hope I did his death justice, trying to be as realistic as possible. Also, Valdis had to act older than what she was because circumstance called for it. She just has that caretaker personality, as well as the call to duty to care her family like Thorin had. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **N.T.N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the positive comments about my previous chapters, they mean a lot! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Namad! Kili took my bow!"

I turned around from where I was whittling sticks to make arrows to see Kili holding Fili's bow with a smug look on his face. Fili was frowning and had his arms crossed.

"He said I could use it!" Kili defended himself, throwing his hands in the air.

"You already used it, now I need it back." Fili argued. I sighed heavily.

"Fili, you can use my bow. Kili, listen to your brother next time." I said, looking both of the boys in the eye.

Both boys groaned "Fiinnee." They said at the same time. Then proceeded to climb a tree near them, racing each other up the trunk.

It had been many years since our Adad's death. It had been very hard for all of us, especially Dis. But our Amad was one of the strongest dwarrowdams I had ever met, she had lived through most of her family's deaths. Adad's death brought my mother and I closer, as we supported each other through the years. Uncle Thorin worked hard to supply for us, and became the closest thing Kili had to a father. I often earned extra money by weaving blankets and clothes and such. This took up much of my spare time. I had recently turned fifty-nine, around seventeen in the years of men. Fili was thirty-nine and Kili was thirty-four, roughly eleven and nine in the reckoning of men.

The boys sometimes quarreled, but then they soon made up and became even closer friends than before. That is the way with siblings. I made up my mind to teach Kili archery since he has been begging me to teach him for a year now. Uncle Thorin had been training us in the way of weapons, even me. Since our cousins Balin and Dwalin moved to Ered Luin, the three of us have been receiving lessons from them. Balin taught us history, politics, diplomacy, and other such things heirs needed to know. Fili received more extensive training on these things than me and Kili, because he was the first in line to the throne of Erebor after Thorin. There had never been a dwarven queen, mainly for the reason that the position would put the dwarrowdam in danger of assassination like other kings. The dwarrows cherished their dwarrowdams too much to put one in that situation. I personally did not mind, I simply wanted to live out my days with my darling little brothers. Dwalin taught all three of us weapons training along with Thorin.

"Valdis, Emli was wondering of you could babysit Gimli tonight, she and Gloin have to meet some merchants for a while. She said you could bring Fili and Kili. It will be for around four hours she said. Can you do that?" My Amad called from inside the house.

"Alright Amad." I replied to her, then looked back to start fletching the arrows.

* * *

A few hours later I stood before my mother as she said goodbye to Fili and Kili for a few hours. After kissing their foreheads and telling them to listen to me, she turned to me.

"Now love, make sure those rascals don't get out of hand. They can be a handful when together as you know." She said to me with a wink. I let out a breathy laugh and nodded.

"Aye, I sure do know." I replied as I heard my little brothers protesting. Dis laughed and kissed me on my forehead in farewell. "Alright now, be safe." She told us as we walked out the door.

* * *

Later on that day I walked to Emli and Gloin's house with Fili and Kili by my side. We skipped along singing silly songs together. I enjoyed spending my time with my little brothers, they always made me laugh.

"Be on good behavior and be nice to your friend, Gimli." I instructed as we approached the door of our destination. They both nodded and flashed bright smiles at me. I laughed quietly under my breath as I knocked on the door. A dwarrowdam answered the door and gave me a smile. She was average height for dwarrowdams, and she had thick light brown hair with beautiful braids decorating it with beads in them.

"Ah Valdis and Fili and Kili, come in, come in." Emli said, ushering us in. Once my brothers spotted Gimli they ran off with him, probably to look at his new warrior figurine. Emli sighed to herself while I chuckled. She took my overcoat from my hands and hung it over a peg in the wall. I took off my hood and placed it on top of my coat.

The dwarrowdam led me further inside, straightening random items. "I am very happy you could come, I normally would not have had to go with my husband, but he insisted I was needed. Thank you so much. When we get back I will pay you two gold coins."

My eyes widened. "Oh no, gold is too much for a friend _and_ relative to babysit. You don't need to."

Emli just shook her head, "After all your mother and uncle have done for everyone, I disagree. Please keep it as a thank you." She insisted.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Money was often tight in Ered Luin, most families were refugees from Smaug's attack on Erebor many, many years ago, before I was born.

"Positive." She nodded. "Your family deserves and needs the extra coin."

I relaxed. "Thank you Emli."

Money in our family was just as limited as that in other families, having royal blood did not exclude us from sharing in our people's poverty. Emli smiled and went to bid her son farewell. Gimli was a few years younger than Kili. He had red hair just like his father.

After saying goodbye to us and leaving a few directions for me, Emli left her house. Through the open door I spotted Gloin waiting outside for his wife. He must have just come. I closed the door and turned around to see the three children playing with wooden warrior figurines.

"Alright, what do you want to play?" I asked as the boys looked up.

"Hmm..." Fili and Gimli were thinking, but I saw Kili had an idea.

"How about we play rescue the princess! Valdis can be the princess and we will rescue her from the evil orc!"

Gimli nodded enthusiasticly while Fili groaned.

"That means I am the orc right?" He guessed with a dramatic sigh.

"Of course Fee, you do the best at that." Kili patting his older brother on the shoulder. Fili rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Ok Val," a smug smile played on his lips, "I will keep you away from the terrible Kili and Gimli."

"Hey!" Kili punched Fili playfully while Gimli just rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh at the brothers.

I laughed. "Alright, where do you want me Fili?" They were adorable.

"On the chair over there, come on!" He said while taking my hand and practically dragging me to a chair across the room. Fili sat me in the chair and stood stoically in front of me like a guard.

Meanwhile Kili and Gimli were arguing who got to be in charge. Gimli ended up being the leader since he was much more stubborn than Kili. I watched all this with amusement.

"Don't worry Namad, we will save you from the evil orc!" Kili cried as he ran forwards to confront his brother.

"Well I have an entire orc army here so you will have to fight them all." Fili replied with a smirk.

"That's not fair!" Kili whined. "Then I get an entire army of dwarves. We need our princess back, so surrender."

While Fili and Kili kept talking I saw Gimli sneaking around Fili from the sides of the room. He quietly got to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my chair. Fili noticed and with a shout, engaged Gimli in an imaginary sword fight while staying in front of me to protect me. I was very amused at this point and watched as Kili tried to get past his brother.

In the end everyone was laughing because the three boys tripped on me and landed in my lap. I held them all tightly and refused to let them go. They laughingly said I won so I finally released them.

We decided to have a snack refore resuming our play. While chewing my food, I watched Kili and Gimli use wooden swords and pretend to sword fight. Gimli kept complaining about the sword as he loved axes much more. Kili finally let him use his wooden axe and then the two were off again. Fili and I sat side by side watching the two with amusement.

"I'm happy to have a big sister like you." He staTed. I looked at Fili curiously.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you are the nicest and you know how to fight so we can play fight. I've heard not many other girls know how to fight as well as you do." He replied. "And you simply are the best big sister I have ever heard of." He smiled at me.

I smiled back lovingly. "Thank you Fili. And I can tell you that you and Kili are the best little brothers I could have."

"Even though you two can be a handful sometimes." I added teasingly.

"You bet we are!" Kili declaimed, although he only was paying attention to the last part. He ran forward and sat in my lap heavily.

"Woah there, you are getting too big for my lap silly." I scolded as I hugged him close.

"Never ever will I get too big." Kili replied with a big grin on his face. Fili reached over and tickled Kili on his neck as Kili squirmed to get away.

Gimli huffed and flopped onto the ground in front of us. "Now can we do something fun?" He was obviously getting bored of our sibling talk. I smiled to myself and tried to think of something to do. I looked out the window and saw it was starting to get dark outside. I needed to think of something that would help them wind down as Emli and Gloin would be coming back within the next two hours.

"Do you want me to tell you stories?" I asked the boys. All three of them perked up and looked at me expectedly.

"I want to hear stories about Thorin Oakenshied." Gimli requested.

"Our uncle." Kili added proudly. Gimli huffed but still looked to me for the stories.

"Alright." I chuckled as I got more comfortable on the rug with Kili still in my lap. Fili and Gimli shifted closer to me with eager eyes.

I proceeded to tell them many stories of our dear uncle Thorin. I told the dwarflings of the battles he fought, and how he helped our people settle in Ered Luin. I retold some stories I had heard from Amad of her and Thorin's childhood. I could see all three dwarflings had a great amount of respect and admiration for Thorin. He was their hero. This knowledge warmed my heart.

It started to grow late and the boys began to get tired so I had them come with me to Gimli's bedroom. They huffed but did not argue too much. At their request I sang them songs of our homeland, Erebor. Fili and Kili managed to stay awake but little Gimli nearly fell asleep when I heard Emli and Gloin come through the door. With a quick look at my brothers, who were adorably sleepy, and Gimli who had started awake at the door, I went to greet his parents.

Soon Fili, Kili, and I were on our way back home. It was dark outside as we walked on the stone road that led to our house. Kili was getting very tired and was walking sluggishly. Fili was more awake than Kili even though he looked sleepy too. I smiled lovingly at my two little brothers.

"Come here Kee." I said, stopping and opening my arms for the sleepy dwarfling. He reached up and I easily picked him up. He snuggled into my chest and sighed in relief. Fili reached up and grabbed the belt of my dress and held on since I didn't have a spare arm to hold his hand. And so we walked close together. I treasured this moment when my brothers were still young and needed me. I dreaded the day when I couldn't pick either of them up and hold them close or when they would be independent and not need me so much. The thought almost made tears form in my eyes. Those two were my darling little brothers, and even if they got annoying from time to time I loved them and they were some of the last family I had. Even though I was almost of marrying age, I had decided not to get married. I always wanted to be there for my dear mother and little brothers. But what if they decided to marry when they were old enough? Fili and Kili might leave me one day, it would probably be one of the hardest things I might have to do, to let them go.

But I knew I needed to not dwell on those things. My little brothers were safe and sound, close to me where I could love and protect them. I looked down at Kili sleeping against my chest and gently kissed his head. Fili's hand found my arm and he gave it a squeeze. I smiled, Fili seemed to always know when I was troubled.

* * *

I was jolted out of sleep by someone shaking my shoulder. I turned to my side and peered through the darkness to see the outline of Fili.

"Hmm?" I murmred groggily.

"Sorry Valdis. Could I sleep here with you? Amad had a long day and I would hate to wake her up for something silly."

"It's not silly if you are this troubled." I replied and sat up in my bed. This was true, usually Fili did not have too much trouble after nightmares or other things that made it hard to sleep sometimes. "What's wrong love?"

"Just a nightmare, but I can't go back to sleep. Been up for a few hours I think." He whispered with a tone that sounded like he was miserable. How long had he laid awake in bed? I nodded and scooted over in my bed to let him cuddle up beside me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him as we got comfortable under the blankets.

"No, I just need a hug to relax again." He mumbled. I wrapped my arms around him as if I could keep the bad thoughts out of his mind.

We laid like this for a while but I could feel he was still tense.

"I'm gonna sing a song for you ok?" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"What about Kili?" He asked. He was always looking out for his younger brother. Kili often came into my room to sleep with me but Fili had been able to stay in the room he shared with Kili for a while. The three of us knew Amad needed her sleep so I usually dealt with the boys' sleeping problems.

"He shouldn't hear us from the other room, an if he does, I don't mind haven the three of us sleep in my bed." I assured him. I was tired but I would hate to have either brother be tired tomorrow.

I felt Fili nod and began to hum a song quietly.

 _Come stop your crying, it will be alright._

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight._

 _I will protect you from all around you._

 _I will be here don't you cry._

 _For one so small, you seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

 _This bond between us cannot be broken,_

 _I will be here don't you cry._

 _Cause you'll be in my heart._

 _Yes you'll be in my heart._

 _From this day on, now and forever more._

I continued singing this song that I reserved for times when my brothers really needed comfort. I meant every word and they knew it. Fili and Kili enjoyed it when I sang to them, though as they got older they asked for it less and less. In a little while I felt Fili fall asleep and I smiled to myself. My brothers would always be in my heart. Always.

* * *

 **The song is part of the Celtic Woman's version of You'll Be In My Heart. I love that song so much I could help it but to add it in. I definitely do not own it.**

 **As for adding Gimli into the story... I couldn't help it, I imagined the him and the boys so cute playing together.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **N.T. N.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! Sorry for the eradic posting, I'll try to be more regular. Honestly I don't know exactly what age Valdis and Kili are, but Kili is basically a teen and Valdis a young adult in our terms.**

 **I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

My eyes searched around the stone halls of our small home, looking for my younger brother. Kili was supposed to have returned from his training session with Master Dwalin thirty minutes ago. I could not find him and hadn't heard him come it. Fili was working to work in the forges with uncle Thorin to earn some money for us and our neighbors who were struggling.

What had me worried was that Kili always gave me a hug when he came home. I decided to search a place where he went to when he was troubled. Kili liked to climb trees to think, which was a little uncommon for dwarves. It was currently spring time so the trees had new leaves that covered to branches. I reached the small grove of trees in the settlement we lived in and looked up in them.

"Kee? Kili darling where are you?" I called, searching for my Nadadith.

"Namad?" I heard Kili's shaky voice come from up one of the trees in front of me.

"Aye Kili, where are you?" I asked. I saw movement on one of the branches that was partially hidden because of the leaves. Kili's eyes looked moist like he was just about to cry. I knew he wanted me to come up the trees so I easily climbed the branches to reach him. Once I got to his level I sat on a branch next to him. Kili was taking shaky breaths as he looked away from me.

"Oh sweetheart, what happened?" I asked, reaching out to rub my little brother's shoulder. Kili shook his head.

"It's nothing Valdis, I'm fine." He said, trying to smile and look normal.

"Well obviously not. I hope I'm not too old for you to talk to about things." I said with a smile, hoping to lighten his mood just a little.

Kili smiled slightly and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, I just need to think. And no, you are not to old, I'm too old for this." His eyes were dull compared to their usual liveliness.

"Kili, even when you become an adult you can still talk to me. You know this. What happened that made you so upset?" I asked gently, looking at Kili. He was a young adult now, and was very sensitive at this time of his life. I knew he was trying to not be upset and appear to be strong. I was not fooled and knew it must have been something big to put him in that state.

Kili took another shaky breath. "It's nothing really, just some things some other dwarrow said."

"Like?" I prompted.

Kili shrugged. "That I don't really look like a true dwarf and I shame my uncle becuase I'm better at a bow then a sword or axe. It seems everyone calls me elfling now."

"Oh Kili." I said sadly, it hurt to see him thinking he was not good enough. He had had troubles like this before, but now it seemed he was taking the teasing to heart. I was about to say something but Kili interrupted me.

"Yeah yeah, I know I shouldn't listen to the other dwarrow who say that. But it's really hard to ignore." He said in a rush. I sighed and moved his head with my hand so he was looking at me.

"I know it's hard. But I will tell you confidently that uncle is not ashamed of you. Quite on the contrary. And you look more like a true dwarrow than the any of them. Do you know why they tease you?" I replied.

Kili thought for a minute. "Because I shoot a bow and I barely have a beard?" He replied dryly.

I shook my head. "Kili, you are still young, some dwarrow grow their beards slower than others. And are you saying that because I shoot a bow I might not be a true dwarf either?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kili rolled his eyes and mumbled a "no".

"Remember, I used to be teased becuase I was a dwarrowdam and I learned weaponry like you and Fili. I learned they tease you often times because they were jealous of you or don't have a high opinion of themselves. They think making you feel awful will make them feel better." I stated truthfully from experience as I searched his face for any sign to what he was thinking.

"They've been doing this for a few years, Val." He said quietly and looked a bit guilty.

My eyes widened slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, slightly hurt that he wouldn't trust me enough to tell him of his trials.

"Because I was trying to be brave and strong like you, Fili and uncle Thorin!" He raised his voice. I could tell he was frustrated and now understood why he sometimes looked sad the last few years.

"Come here." I ordered as I inched closer to Kili and pulled him close to me. He was breathing heavily and I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"But I guess I am not brave or strong," he mumbled.

"Kili, you are very strong, but even the strongest of hearts cannot go through life on their own strength. I wish you would have told me." I sighed mournfully and rested my chin on the top of my little brother's head. We sat like this for a little while, then Kili looked up at me and straightened his back abruptly.

"Do you know why they stopped teasing you, Valdis?" He asked out of the blue.

I shrugged, "I guess they got tired of it after a while."

Kili looked up at me with a smirk. "No, me and Fili just threatened them saying that we would punch them out if they kept up at their teasing. They knew we were dead serious and stopped." He confessed, looking slightly proud of himself.

I was slightly shocked. "Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh aye, ask Fili." Kili responded seriously.

I laughed. "I don't know whether to scold you for threatening others or to thank you for making them stop."

"Just thank us and be done with it," he grinned. "But don't tell Amad," he added quickly.

I chuckled, "I won't, thank you. You know, I don't think uncle would mind it. He'd probably be proud." I admit, I felt slightly mischievous as I imagined Horin's proud expression.

Kili laughed a bit. It was good to hear him laugh. "Aye, that's probably true."

"Well if you keep getting teased, me and Fili might have to threaten them." I whispered with a wink, not really meaning to go through with it. Though if Kili kept getting made fun of I would do something about it without hesitation, just not going around threatening people.

"Nah." Kili replied.

"Are we good now? Fili and uncle should be home soon. Amad will be home if a few hours." I told him.

Kili shrugged. "Alright." Then he got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Race you home!" He cried and scrambled past me down the tree, rushing to get a head start.

I laughed. "Hey! No fair!" I yelled after him, rushing down to the ground and running to catch up with him.

* * *

 **Ok, that was a small fluffy chapter. I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Happy holidays,**

 **N.T.N.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I am late. My new schedule is to update chapters every Friday. I had tried to upload this chapter but the website would not let me. Today it did, so please enjoy.**

 **Valdis is 108, Fili is 79, and Kili is 74 years old. They are still very young in dwarven years, Kili is around 19 and Fili about 21. Valdis is around 27. The math is not perfect but I listed the human ages so you know around what age they are. Now for the story! :)**

* * *

I crouched as still as I could as I quietly aimed my arrow at a large buck standing many feet away from me. I fired and the arrow hit the buck right in the heart. With a pained gasp the buck fell and died a moment later. I breathed a sigh of relief, this buck would help us through the winter.

As I was walking towards the fallen animal I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. "Namad, are you ok? I heard a bit of a racket. Did you shoot something?"

My little brother, Kili, was approaching me out from the shelter of some trees. He had his bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows on his back. I smiled at him and nodded. His face lit up once he saw the large buck I had killed.

"Amad will be so happy! She was worried that our winter provisions were too low. This buck will help a lot, nice shot!" Kili exclaimed. Together we brought the buck to our small camp we had made with Fili. He was off collecting firewood Kili informed me. We worked together and talked happily as we prepared the meat to cook so we could preserve it and store it when we got home. Fili soon came and helped us with this task.

Fili, Kili, and I were hunting in the woods near our home in Ered Luin. We needed winter provisions so we were hunting for a few days. This was a dangerous task since there were orcs that passed through these parts on occasion. So far, we had caught a few hares and I had shot the buck without incident.

...

"Valdis, Kili thinks he saw an orc! It looks like there could be a small pack near by." Fili called out quietly in alarm. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Where is Kili?" I asked in a hushed voice. My brother's eyes looked back from where he had come.

"Go quietly and get your brother, I will watch over the camp. Hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl if you need help. I will do the same on my end." I instructed Fili. He nodded grimly and slid back into the shadows of the trees.

It was late at night and the forest was very dark. I double checked my surroundings and crouched near where our supplies were laid on the ground. My ears strained for the sounds of my two brothers hurrying back to me. I debated whether to but the fire out but decided against it, Fili and Kili would not easily be able to find me without it's dim light.

Behind me I heard a twig snap as I quickly turned and drew my bow. I saw the orc that was sneaking up on me and quickly fired my arrow, bringing the brute down. I grabbed another arrow and notched it to my bow when I felt a jab of pain flare through my shoulder. With a pained grunt I turned and fired my arrow with much effort at the orc that had stabbed me. With a cry I pulled out the dagger that had been imbedded into my shoulder. More twigs snapping alerted me to the presence of more orcs. I was very outnumbered and was injured. I dropped my bow as it would be no help in close quarters and with my wounded shoulder. I drew my sword and let out two barn owl calls and one brown owl, hoping my brothers were safe and that they could help me.

I saw at least five orcs coming towards me. With a breath to calm myself down I relied on my years of training and instincts to hold out for as long as I could.

...

A familiar bird call echoed through the air as I met Kili's eyes. Valdis was in trouble, she would only call if she truly needed to.

"Valdis." Kili breathed in alarm. We both set off through the woods in the direction of our camp. I drew my two swords as Kili readied an arrow. We bursted into the small clearing we had set up our camp in to see the bodies of orcs on the ground. I looked just in time to see one of those foul creatures strike my sister on the head. Valdis crumpled to the ground and the two remaining orcs readied their crude swords for the killing strike. With a battle cry, Kili and I charged the two remaining orcs. After a few minutes of intense fighting, we killed the orcs and I made sure there were no more to be dealt with. I turned and hurried to my sister. Her head and shoulders were in Kili's lap as he was ripping some fabric off his tunic to make a bandage for her head. Valdis's head wound was bleeding badly. I knelt next to her and examined her wounds. Besides her head wound she had a nasty stab wound on her left shoulder and a large gash on her side.

Kili was fretting over his sister. "Oh Fili, its my fault. If I hadn't gone off the three of us would've fought the orcs together. It's all my fault she's hurt badly." He said guiltily.

"Kili, you couldn't have known. She will be fine." I assured my little brother. Kili shook his head and kept mumbling as we both worked on stopping the bleeding on Valdis. She was very pale.

I put my hand on my older sister's cold cheek. "Namad, wake up. We're safe, wake up." I said loudly to her, hoping she would hear me. My sister did not stir. I tried gently shaking her shoulders, but Valdis remained unconcious.

Kili looked at me worriedly. "Should one of us go for help?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. What would Thorin do? I knew we shouldn't split up again for fear there would be more orcs, but we did not have much medical supplies. I then had an idea.

"Let's get her wounds dressed. We will take turns carrying her. We are about a day's journey away from Ered Luin. We can't split up and she needs someone who knows what they are doing to tend to her wounds." I decided.

"I will get our things ready for travel. You stay with her." Kili said, still sounding guilty. I looked at my older sister. We mustn't let the wounds get infected. She had also lost a fair amount of blood.

"I think it would be safer if we started heading out now." I said decisively to my brother. Even though I did not show it, I was worried for my sister. She had always been strong, seeing her pale and still scared me.

Kili and I packed up our simple and small camp and stored most of the prepared meat in our packs. The two of us were now fully grown dwarrows, so we decided one of us would carry the supplies and the other would carry our sister. She did not weigh much and we were strong enough to carry her. We decided to switch once one of us got tired. Kili wanted to carry Valdis first so I obliged. I could tell he still felt guilty about this incident. I shouldered our packs as Kili easily picked up his sister into his arms, being mindful of her wounds. He held her close like she would disappear any second.

...

I held my older sister close to me. Even though she was older than me I was now taller than her, which allowed carrying her to be little effort. I was worried about her. She had always been a proud and strong dwarrowdam, I was not used to see her so vulnerable and seemingly fragile. She was pale, and her wounds were bandaged with strips of Fili's and my tunics. I felt horrible that I had let her take on so many orcs by herself. My only consolation was that she was safe in my arms.

"Hey Kili, it will be ok. We just need to get her to see Oin soon." Fili said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and saw worry in his eyes. Fili thought he could hide his emotions from me but I knew him well enough to see his emotions behind his mask. Fili was very worried about Valdis, I could tell.

We walked quickly in silence for a while, focusing on not getting lost in the woods. After an hour we switched, I hauled our packs while Fili carried Valdis. Just before I shouldered the packs I touched Valdis's forehead that was leaning against my brother's arm. She had not stirred for over an hour and I was getting very worried. As soon as I touched her forehead I felt head radiating from her it, even though she was still pale. Alarmed I touched her head with the back of my hand with the same result.

"Fili, I think she has a fever." I said in alarm. Fili sat carefully on the ground with our sister in his arms. He moved the arm that was supporting her legs and reached over to her head, putting his palm on it.

He sighed worriedly, muttering something about "blasted filthy orc blades". He grabbed one of the packs at his side and rummaged through it, looking for something.

"Kili, do we have any Kingsfoil?" He asked, not stopping his searching in the bags. "No." I answered. Fili groaned. "Did we happen to pack any other herb for fever or infection?" I thought for a moment. "I don't think so Fili." I replied as I helped him search through our bags. We ended up wetting a piece of cloth with water from our water skeins. Fili placed Valdis in my lap and I tried to keep her cool.

Suddenly Valdis started groaning and moving her head slightly. "Valdis! Val, wake up, it's Kili." I called to her as I shook her uninjured shoulder, calling her by her childhood nickname.

"Kili." My sister mumbled faintly. Fili rushed to my side as I held Valdis and kept calling to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. When she saw the two of us her eyes went fully open. "What happened? Are you two safe?" She asked quickly, her words slurring a bit. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was awake.

"Don't worry. We're fine. An orc hit your heard and knocked you out." Fili replied to her. "Take it easy Namad." I told her, helping her slowly sit up. Her hand flew to her head and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm, I'm glad you managed to wake me. It's dangerous to be unconcious with bad head wounds." She managed to say.

"In all honesty the head wound could be worse." I said, trying to lighten the situation.

"Aye." Fili agreed. Valdis nodded took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I can walk, I'm dizzy just sitting up." Valdis said.

"You have a fever too." Fili informed her.

"Blasted filthy orc blades." Valdis mumbled. I chuckled. "That's what Fili said." I answered her questioning look. She and Fili smiled slightly. Valdis still had a pained look on her face. I did not like seeing her in pain. It almost frightened me. She was always strong and encouraging, and often helped me when I was feeling weak.

...

My whole body ached, my head throbbed and my side flared up in pain when I moved, or even breathed. I felt very hot but then chilly at the same time. I hadn't gotten this injured from a skirmish with orcs for many years. My thought process was very slow, but that was to be expected. As my brain started working I remembered the situation I had been in and how fortunate I was that my brothers came when they did.

"Thank you, I probably wouldn't be alive right now if you hadn't come." I said with great gratitude.

"Valdis, you do not need to thank us, you would have done the same for us." Fili replied firmly.

"Aye," Kili responded, "what are siblings for? You know this."

I smiled slightly. "I know, but I will still thank you." I said.

I had to take a deep breath as the pain was overwhelming my senses. I knew I shouldn't walk, I felt weak with fever and blood loss, and my head was swimming and vision blurred partially because of the pain. I felt like my reaction time to anything was slow, and I felt like I was seeing things in slow motion. Fili and Kili saw the tension in my face and decided they needed to wait until I felt a bit better. I knew they were warring between getting moving so I could be seen by a healer or waiting till I felt more able to move.

After around fifteen mintues of rest, with my brothers talking most of the time while I was silent, preparing myself to walk, we set off. I held on to Fili's arm as we trudged through the underbrush. I tried to push my pain aside, focusing on walking forwards. Every step was a mental effort that took all my concentration. Eventually I took off my outer coat, trying to keep my low fever down. The fever was not too bad, if it was worse I would need to lay down and use a wet rag to keep cool. I knew I needed to get too the healer in case the infection I seemed to have got worse. We didn't pack many herbs for these kinds of things, which was a bit foolish on our parts. As a dwarf, I was able to deal with pain and fever better than humans, for example. My people came from the rock, and we still were a very hardy race. We did not get sick very often, and battle wounds were not quite as deadly to us as it could be for men.

The sky was light blue as my brothers and I rested on a few tree stumps. Walking for a long period of time took a lot out of me, even if I tried to ignore my pain and dizziness. With every breath I took my side ached, it seemed to not want me to forget the presence of that deep wound in my side. The orc blade had not pierced anything important, but that did not lessen its pain. My head ached and was spinning, making walking hard. I was fighting the urge to fall asleep, knowing I needed to stay conscious.

I was unaware that my brothers were watching me and having a silent argument with each other. We still had a few hours of walking to get to our village, and therefore a healer. Kili wanted to stay here and let me rest, but Fili knew I needed attention from someone who had actual medical skills. After a few minutes they seemed to agree on something. Fili and Kili had always been able to communicate with each other with their faces and eyes, some said those boys had a mind link.

I heard them walk closer to me and slowly looked up. My brothers faces were filled with concern. I tried to smile reassuringly but I knew they weren't convinced. They both came to my sides and crouched down to where I was sitting. Fili reached over and began to gently rub my back. This relaxed me a bit.

"Namad, we need to get you going. I'm going to carry you for a while. Me and Fili will switch." Kili said to me.

I shook my head. "No, I can do it." I said a bit stubbornly. I knew I really couldn't walk for long but I felt bad that I was being a weight to them.

"Valdis, you need to rest, we don't want you to aggravate your wounds but you need to see a healer, fast. You will need medicine and possibly stitches but we are not skillful in those things. Please." Fili argued.

I stood slowly up, telling myself I was fine. "I'm fine, just give me your arm Kili." I said, trying to ignore my protesting body. Fili reached out and touched my forehead for a few seconds, checking if I still had a fever.

"You don't feel like you have a high fever. But that is no excuse for you to keep walking on your own." He muttered, probably calculating my health. I tried to smile and gestured for us to start walking.

Kili walked beside me and offered his arm. I accepted it and Fili came next to us. I walked very slowly, my face hardening and looking grim and determined which is what I was. We walked this way for around fifteen minutes until my energy failed me and my blurry vision and unsteady feet caused me to stumble. Kili caught me and steadied me. I was breathing hard and starring off into space, trying to focus my mind. Kili sighed and picked me up into his arms, being careful not to jar my shoulder or injured side.

"Kili, I'm fine!" Oh, that was a terrible lie, I could hear my voice tremble and slur slightly.

Kili looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do I even need to answer?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed in defeat and sunk against my brother's chest. This was humiliating, being carried by your youngest brother because you were too weak to walk. I knew I needed to rest but I did not want to have to be carried, even though I knew it was no problem for either of my brothers. Dwarves were naturally very strong and I was on the lighter side in weight.

"It's for the best Namad. Don't fight us about it, you know you'll loose." Fili said from beside me and Kili. I huffed and then regretted it when pain flaired up in my side again. I barely heard Fili chuckle and sent him a glare. After a while I was lulled into a relaxed zone as I got used to the pattern of Kili's footsteps and breaths. In all honesty, hearing my brother's heart beat reassured me that they both were safe and sound, this relaxed me a lot.

After time passed, though I could not tell how long, Kili gently set me down on my feet and let me stretch a bit. My fever has gone down but I could tell the gash in my shoulder was swollen and probably wouldn't be pretty to look at underneath the bandages. The large cut in my side hurt a lot, as well as my head. I ignored these things and tried to breath, this helped with my dizziness.

When we set out again, Fili insisted on carrying me. I knew this was a fight I could not win so I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me with ease. As we continued on our journey I reflected how much my little brothers have changed and grown. I remembered when I held them in my arms and carried them often in their younger days. Now I was the smallest out of the three of us and I was carried by my brothers because I could not walk without nearly collapsing with pain and blood loss. Things had definitely changed a lot for me.

...

In the end, my brothers got me safely to a healer. All three of us were tired yet happy that no permanent damage had been done. Besides, we brought back most of the meat we had hunted, so we were content. Of course, Dis was upset I had gotten injured and was worried about the orcs in the forest. Thorin was proud of us for handling the situation as well as we could. It took me many weeks to be back up to normal, but I made it. Fili and Kili stayed with me as long as they could. Their presence helped me recover.

* * *

 **I wanted a chapter with some angst to see how the siblings work together. So I wrote this chapter. Hoped you liked it. How she experienced the pain is from my personal experiences, though of course I was not ever attacked my orcs. Please tell me what you think of their interactions!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **N.T.N.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Valdis is 110, Fili is 81, and Kili is 76 (less than a year before the Quest) I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who has supported me and this story with reviews and favorites!**

* * *

"Wow, you have gotten much better since we last practiced." I commented, panting. Fili and I had been sparring with our swords for a good hour. I used a long sword while Fili specialized in his two short swords. Kili was off to the side cheering for both of us because he couldn't make up his mind who to root for.

"Is my sister getting too old for battling her brother?" Fili asked teasingly with a smirk on his face. I struck at him and our swords clashed together before I twisted away and tried hit his stomach with the hilt of my sword. This did not succeed as he moved away and tried to come at me from behind. I swung around to face him and in the end we both had our respective swords at each other's throats.

"Good show! Good show, now I know you want to kill each other but then I will have no partners in crime. So please back away so I can show Namad how amazing I am with my sword." Kili said as he slow clapped and walked towards us with mock arrogance.

I rolled my eyes and released Fili, he did the same to me. I had been away for over a month on a hunting trip while making a stop at the Shire at Thorin's request. He asked me to map out paths through the wilderness into the Shire and towards Hobbiton. I wondered at this request but did so anyways and had come back home the night before.

"And by the way Fili, we both know I am not old at all, unless you are calling Uncle and Amad old." I raised my eyebrow pointedly. "And I could normally beat you any day but I am still exhausted from travel."

"Sure, just like how Kili is amazing with his sword play." Fili replied sarcastically. I snickered while Kili shouted "Oi!" along with other protests.

The three of us usually got along well despite the fact that I was several years older than my younger brothers. I was still considered very young by dwarven standards, though I was an adult. Fili and Kili had come of age a few years ago, and were trained warriors and schooled heirs to the lost kingdom of Erebor. Fili had a suitable beard, though he kept it short like our Uncle Thorin in honor of those who had died due to the dragon Smaug. Kili also kept his beard short, with the added reason that it was helpful for archery so his beard would not get tangled in the bowstring. Fili was slightly taller than me and Kili passed both of us, being about Thorin's height. Our uncle and mother were taller than most dwarves and we had inherited that trait. I always complained it was the curse of the eldest to be the shortest in the family and my brothers just laughed.

I had grown to stand a bit taller than most other dwarrowdams, and had my mother's dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I often put my hip length hair in a single braid to keep it out of the way, with the small braid with my family bead left out to hang over my shoulder. During special occasions I would put many small braids and beads in my hair, as was customary. I usually wore long tunics and pants of a darker shade of colors, much like the colors Kili often wore, though I enjoyed wearing tunics of dark purple. I always kept a few daggers with me, and took my bow and quiver on hunting trips.

"Alright Kili, let's take a water break then you can go against me." I muttered as I wiped my face off with a towel and sat down, Fili quickly following my lead with another towel.

"Kili, could you bring us some water?" I heard Fili ask our brother. Kili walked off the get us some cups of cool water. I thought about having him wait so I could rest more but Kili was the least patient out of the three of us so I decided to duel him after a quick rest.

"Thorin is planning something." Fili stated suddenly, once Kili was out of earshot.

I looked at him curiously. "What makes you say that?"

Fili shrugged. "He has been sending Ravens out left and right. He has been studying maps too. Also,Thorin has been consulting with Balin and others, he just announced a council with the other dwarven leaders from all the tribes in nearly a month."

I nodded, this did not suprise me. "He must be planning to travel east, he asked me to map out paths through the wilderness to the Shire. I wonder why the council though." I remembered what had been happening the last few months.

"I've done some... Finding out." Fili ventured, trying to find the correct word for his recent doings.

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Fili turned to look me in the eye. "Tharkun has been seen around. You know, the wizard some call Gandalf? Yes him, uncle has been speaking to him. He would only bring Tharkun into his plans if he was planning something big and serious."

My eyes widened when I put the pieces together. Traveling East, calling on a wizard and the other six Houses of the dwarves, consulting maps, was our uncle planning to take back Erebor? This would be a dangerous venture, though I had long expected him to make plans. Thorin had worked many years to help improve his people's lives in their mountain refuge. But he always reminded us that our heritage was in the Lonely Mountain, currently home of Smaug the Terrible.

Just as I was thinking about this Kili came and gave us water. I drank greedily, the fight between me and Fili had left my throat parched. I pushed down my thoughts as I dueled Kili. He had gotten better along with his brother, and all three of us enjoyed those carefree moments together.

When I left to get washed up, after besting Kili, who said he tripped so I did not truly win, I gave Fili a look that said I'll look into it with Uncle. He nodded and left to also get washed up with Kili close behind.

...

Hours later I sat with my uncle in our living room. I was seated across from him on a small couch, with him sitting on a comfortable chair, looking into the fire in our hearth.

"So, what have you been up to lately, uncle?" I asked casually, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Talking with Dain Ironfoot, looking at trading routes, and other such things." He answered calmly.

I nodded, thinking of worded probs I could use. "How is our cousin faring?"

Thorin shrugged slightly. "Well enough." He replied. Thorin's eyes were full of sadness and longing. He almost looked haunted. I knew he was not thinking of Dain.

"Why did you want me to map out paths to the Shire, uncle?"

Thorin looked up, looking into my eyes. He was hesitating to speak but then gave up with a sigh.

"I was going to wait to tell you and your brothers until plans were fortified, but I might as well tell you now." He began, seriousness falling over him.

"I am calling on the other six Houses to bring their armies forth so we can march on Erebor and reclaim it with force. There will be a meeting of the leaders of our scattered people in a month's time. Tharkun, or Gandalf as he is called, will help us, though he gives strange counsel." My uncle continued.

"What is Tharkun's counsel?" I asked. The fact that my uncle was calling on the other Houses of the dwarves as their King told me how serious Thorin was.

"He said to not bring armies and instead use a Hobbit from the Shire as a burglar to take the Arkenstone and other such treasures of our people. I am unsure of this counsel, the Shirelings are not up to such a task. But if I do not agree to Tharkun's plan he will not help." Thorin replied, nearly chuckling at the thought of a hobbit facing down a dragon. I could tell he thought recruiting a hobbit to be a foolish notion.

After a few mintues of silence when I processed this new information and thought on it, I looked up from my thoughts.

"Tharkun's counsel makes sense though, uncle." I began, "Smaug, if he is indeed alive, which I do think he is, will catch wind of armies of dwarves marching towards the mountain. He would easily come and burn everyone into ashes once again. We do not want such a holocaust. If we send a small group then we can be much less noticeable. I do not have as much information about Tharkun's plan as I would like, but I find our chances of success to not be in our favor in either plan."

He looked at me with a flicker of annoyance and then sighed. "You are not the first to tell me we do not have much chance. I have heard many naysayers." He mumbled sadly and with slight bitterness that I knew was not directed towards me.

I stood up and crossed the room and knelt at my uncle's feet. I looked up into his sad eyes. It broke my heart to see how tired he looked, but there was a small fire of determination in his eyes I had not seen in a long time. I took his hands in mine and looked up at him.

"Uncle, I did not say what I did to discourage you. I simply want you to think things through very carefully. I care for you, and marching against a dragon in a land far away is very dangerous, and I am worried for your safety." I explained myself sincerely and with gentleness. "But I will support you, it is you who are my king and my kin, and I know Fili and Kili will stand by you. We just want you to take care of yourself."

Thorin looked paler and more tired than he had many months ago, his lost home and kingdom seemed to weigh heavily in his mind.

Thorin smiled slightly and looked at me with love that he did not show all too often. "Thank you Valdis. You are a caretaker, like your mother, and you are also level headed. Do not fear, I will take every precaution, this venture will be well planned and well prepared." He moved his hand to touch my damp hair.

"I would like you to come to the council where we will discuss our options. Envoys of the other six Houses will be here in a little under a month's time, though I think it would be wise to set off as soon as possible before the year gets on. Tharkun will be there."

I nodded and turned to sit back in my seat when I felt Thorin's hand gently grab my arm. I looked at him questioningly as he stood, still holding my arm.

"Valdis, you are a strong dwarrowdam, and you are loyal. I am proud to call you my sister-daughter." Thorin said this with more emotion than usual and it warmed my heart to hear from him that he was proud of me.

My uncle pulled me closer to him and gently pressed his forehead against mine, a sign of affection and kinship between my people. He rarely did this to anyone, even his sister. Thorin's actions caught me off guard but I soon realized he had truly been troubled about these things yet had never expressed it. I hoped I had comforted my uncle.

...

Fili and I sat talking quietly to each other in my room the next day. I had told him of Thorin's plans and he shared my concerns for our uncle's safety. The two of us often confided in each other, we had that type of sibling relationship. Of course the three of us, Fili, Kili, and I did not like to be parted, we told each other most things and were unusually close siblings. But, as with other families, some of us had slightly different relationships with each other. Fili and Kili were best friends, and play mates or training partners. They balanced each other with their personalities. Kili and I were close, I sometimes acted slightly motherly towards him, and he always looked up to me. Fili and I confided in each other, and since we were closest in age and maturity, we helped each other make decisions and other such things. We rarely kept Kili in the dark about important things, but we did not want him to get worried like we were about our uncle.

"Who do you think he will ask to come on the mission he is planning?" Fili asked me.

I thought hard. "It's too early in the planning process to tell, and I don't know if he will follow through with his plan or Tharkun's." I replied.

Fili nodded. "We shall have to wait and trust him."

"Aye." I agreed.

We both were firmly loyal to Thorin Oakenshield, and would follow him to our deaths if need be. But we still loved him and wanted the best for him. Living in Ered Luin was hard on our uncle, he worked tirelessly to provide for our people.

Fili looked at me closely. "Whatever we do, we do together, right?" He asked out of the blue.

"Of course. Always together." I replied firmly.

The two of us sat together in silence for a little while until Kill came and joined us. I enjoyed the moments my brothers and I could be carefree and be ourselves. Memories of these times gave me strength and hope in hard times.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I wrote the duel "scene" with Fili and Valdis well, sword fighting is not my expertise. Just to clarify Tharkun is Gandalf, that is just the dwarven name for him. Please review!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **N.T.N.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I must come! They are my little brothers and Erebor is my home too!" I pleaded with my uncle. The month had gone by, the meeting of the dwarves had occurred, and plans have been made. Thorin had informed me that he would ask Fili and Kili to join him on his dangerous quest whil I needed to stay behind.

"I know Valdis," Thorin's quill scratched at the scroll he leaned over, "but I need someone to keep watch over Ered Luin in my place and to lead them to Erebor when we have taken it back."

"Amad can do that!" I cried, desperation welling up in me.

"You must learn obedience. I need you to stay here." He had stopped writing and added an undertone that begged caution from the listener.

I did not want to listen, for the first time in my life, I felt resentment for my uncle. "I need to be there with you, I need to be with them. What happens if they get hurt? You're facing down a dragon for Durin's sake!"

My raised voice washed over Thorin. He straightened his back and turned to face me. I fearfully expected him to be vexed that I had fairly yelled at him. And yet, his eyes were kind, even if his jaw was slightly tight.

"Valdis, my sister's daughter," his tone was flat and had many emotions in it, "you and your mother are especially close to our people. They would be distressed if you came. I could not bear for you to come with us, you mean to much to all of us. Stay here." He added the last part gently, holding my shoulder in a comforting manner.

I huffed, frustrated and allowing my emotions to be my masters. "And yet Fili and Kili are not dear enough to you that you would make them stay."

"Valdis." My uncle snapped in a warning tone. "I treasure all three of you but Fili and Kili are my heirs so I am obligated to bring them."

"I need to come! I fear for them and you, I won't have any peace when you are gone. Please uncle." I was begging him, tears blurring my eyesight. I did not often cry.

Thorin crossed his arms and towered over me. "My mind is made up. You will stay here and take care of our people. No more arguments."

I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. My uncle had said it, there was no way to change his mind now.

"Yes uncle." I whispered in defeat and turned to walk to my room so I could be alone.

Once I reached my bedroom I collapsed onto my bed and cried. How long I cried there I did not know. My heart was breaking, my little brothers would go on the most dangerous quest I could think of and travel half way across Middle Earth. And worse yet, I could not be there to protect them. This was one of my greatest fears come true. I wanted to help my people, I had an obligation to them, but my family came first in my mind. And so I cried, fearing when I would have to send my beloved brothers away. Would they even come back?

"Valdis, darling may I come in?" I heard my Amad's voice call out softly as she knocked on my door.

Trying to quickly wipe away my tears and slight runny nose I told my Amad she could come in. She crossed the room and sat on my bed.

"Darling, Thorin told me of your conversation." She whispered as she began rubbing my back. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop more tears from coming.

"Valdis, I don't like this any more than you do, truly, but we must trust your uncle and brothers. They are capable warriors and have a fair amount of sense. Well, Kili can be very reckless, but Fili always keeps him straight. We both need to be strong for them." My Amad comforted me, even though the sadness in her voice betrayed her true emotions.

I sighed. "I know, but you know I always hate to part with them. I can't stop worrying about them, even if they do not need to be worried about. I just hate the idea of them traveling halfway across Middle Earth to face down a dragon. And I know they will go, they are too loyal to Thorin."

My mother pulled me into a hug. "I know darling, I know. But we have to trust, they all have each other's backs, and Dwalin son of Fudin and some of our other kin will be coming as well. Not to mention the wizard, Tharkun! We must look at the good things and hold on tightly. That is what I have learned over the many years." She said as if she was trying to convince herself all was well.

I nodded and tried to breathe slowly. "Alright Amad. Do you mind if I stay in my room for a little bit to calm down?"

"Of course."

Amad got up and walked out of my room after she gave me a kiss on my forehead. I breathed to try to make my breath less shaky. I walked over to a chest and pulled out my spindle and goat wool. I spun yarn and wove warm blankets in my spare time to earn some extra money. I had gotten very good at it over the years and now I spun very fine yarn from goat's wool and could weave complex patterns on my simple large framed loom. It almost looked like a rug loom but it was different and the threading of the yarn was different too.

I sat there spinning my yarn, my hands and fingers knew the moves so my mind and eyes did not have to focus on it. I had found this familiar movement calming, so I often did this when I was frustrated or worried. My heart felt like a squeezed ball.

I sat on a rug spinning yarn for around fifteen minutes when I heard my door open. I looked up and saw my two brothers entering my room. "You ok?" Fili asked.

I thought about saying I was ok but then realized that would be a lie. I shrugged. "Better than I was an hour ago."

"Thorin told us of the journey, we accepted. We heard you couldn't come," Kili murmured sadly.

"We could not change his mind," FIli added.

I looked down at my hands that were still making yarn. I refused to look my brothers in the eye. I heard two sets of foot steps walking towards me and knew Fili and Kili were sitting on opposite sides of me.

Fili took the spindle out of my hand and Kili put down the wool I was holding. They both then wrapped their arms around me in a big hug with me in the middle. I froze and then melted into the hug, grabbing both of their hands and holding them tight. We sat like this for a few minutes of silence, keeping each other close and enjoying the time all three of us were together.

"I just don't want to loose you, family is all I have," I murmured. They both tightened their hold on me. I allowed a few tears to slip down my cheeks as I held my baby brothers close.

"We will all be ok, don't worry Namad," Kili whispered to me and Fili. We all pulled away from the hug and sat in a triangle. I nodded slightly and tried to make myself believe Kili's words. I often thought of the worst that could happen before anything else.

"Love you." Fili said to me and Kili. "Love you too." Kili and I whispered back.

...

The weeks went by, spring had arrived, and Dis, Thorin, Fili, Kili, and I spent as much time as we could together as a family. At first, Fili and Kili were slightly tense around Thorin. I wondered if they were secretly as upset as I was about splitting up. It would be better not to ask and let harsh feelings fester.

I tried not to think of the time when I would need to say goodbye to my beloved brothers and uncle, but when that day finally came, I found myself worrying again.

"Are all your weapons sharpened?" I asked Fili as he was shouldering his traveling pack. He rolled his eyes.

"Aye, they were sharpened an hour ago."

"And you are sure you packed everything?" I asked nervously, fingers intwined with my braid and bead.

"Val, you're fretting like Amad, we are fine and have everything under control." Kili assured as he walked towards me and Fili.

"Kili, I heard that." Dis called from our house. Kili's face lit up in a mischievous grim.

"Well it's true." He hollered back to her. I smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." I apologized.

Fili patted my shoulder. "It's alright I understand."

I smiled slightly for him, then my eyes widened as I remembered something. "Oh, I nearly forgot!"

I pulled out two small pouches with Fili's personal symbol as the woven pattern on one, and Kili's on the other. The colors were brown, black, and a little white. I had also managed to get my hands on blue dyes so the pouches were a beautiful mix of those colors. My brothers stared at the pouches in my hands.

"I made them. See what's inside." I said gently, offering the pouches to them.

"Valdis, these are gorgeous. How long did it take you?" Fili breathed, examining his pouch.

"Pipe weed!" Kili said excitedly as he opened his pouch. "And good quality too. Namad, this is amazing!"

"I thought you might enjoy a little use of your pipes. Please think of me when you use the pipe weed and see the pouches." I asked.

"Val, I can assure you we will be thinking about you and Amad all the time." Fili promised, pulling me into a hug. Kili joined us. I tried to stay strong, although I knew the time for us to part would arrive soon.

"Boys."

We turned around to see our Amad standing side by side with Thorin. She had two stones in her hand. One was dark blue and the other was dark green. Both had the runes of the Khuzdul words 'innikh dê'. They meant 'return to me'.

I smiled as our mother slipped the stones in Fili and Kili's hands. "I made these." She looked her boys in the eye. "You must promise me to return to me safe and sound." I knew saying goodbye was hard on her, she probably worried about them more than me.

My brothers nodded gravely.

"Don't worry Amad, I will make sure my knucklehead of a brother will be healthy enough to return these stones to you." Fili replied, trying to lighten the moment.

"Oi! I'm not that bad!" Kili protested. I chuckled sadly.

The four of us turned when we heard our uncle clear his throat. Fili and Kili stood up straighter and looked to him. Thorin wordlessly walked up to his sister and the two embraced each other tightly. I saw my mother wipe away a tear.

Thorin let his sister go, whispering goodbye, and turned to me. He pulled me into a hug.

"I hope you understand why I cannot let you go with us." I heard him say quietly. I nodded and hugged him tighter. Even though Thorin did not usually show emotion, I knew he had a big heart. He was the closest thing to a father Fili and I had since our father's death and the only father figure Kili had.

Thorin let me go and smiled slightly. I returned the smile and remembered I had made a pouch for him similar to the ones I made Fili and Kili.

"Here. I made it, and there is pipe weed inside. Keep me in mind as I will you." I said, handing Thorin the woven pouch. His eyes softened and he gently pressed his forehead against mine.

"I will keep an eye on your brothers, do not fear." He promised. I nodded sadly and tried to take that to heart.

I then watched my uncle turn to my brothers. "Now don't get lost, straight to Hobbiton in the Shire. I will be at one last meeting with some ambassadors from the Iron Hills. Mr. Baggins's house, don't forget."

They nodded and our uncle walked down the road. I watched my uncle go and gasped when I was crushed between my younger brothers.

"Don't worry Val, we will reclaim Erebor. And we will live to see you. Promise." I heard Kili say. I squeezed my eyes shut and held them close.

"You should get going. I love you both." We heard Amad say as she embraced her sons. I did not want to say goodbye but I knew there could be no more stalling now.

I took Fili's head in my hands and kissed his forehead. "Love you Fili." My brother then kissed my forehead in return. "Love you too, Namad."

I then turned and did the same to Kili, and he imitated Fili. I stepped away and smiled.

"Try to have a bit of fun!" I encouraged, putting on a fake sense of cheeriness.

I then turned and did the same to Kili, and he imitated Fili. I stepped away and smiled. "Try to have a bit of fun!" I encouraged. Fili and Kili gave me the same huge smiles that had brightened my life for so long. As they waved goodbye I tried to keep that image in my head. It would be the last time I would see them in Mahal knew's how long.

I felt Amad slip her arm around my shoulders as she called out one more farewell. Fili and Kili were not dwarflings anymore. They were brave warriors and princes. My heart was numb as I followed my Amad into our modest home. In a single breath, I sent a request to our patron and maker, Mahal.

 _For the sake of all love and family, do not let this be the last time I see them._

* * *

 **A note about earlier in the chapter when she is spinning the yarn and weaving, I actually do that. It's what I call my "trade", so I couldn't help it but to add that into the story. That is an activity she would most likely have done.**

 **Also, about the Khuzdul words innikh dê, I randomly found this on David Salo's website, Midgardsmal. He said that this was what was engraved in Kili's rune stone. I love languages and David Salo has done amazing work with translating Tolkien's languages for many things, including Peter Jackson's movies. The website is great for anyone who loves languages and J.R.R. Tolkien.**

 **All the best,**

 **N.T.N.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just found out I posted one chapter ahead, sorry guys for anyone who's gotten confused! Here is the correct one, looks like you all get two chapters today.**

* * *

Valdis spent her days caring for her people, bringing bread to the poorest family in the village, working hard to earn extra money, settling a few quarrels among certain families, anything to keep her mind off the empty hole in her life. Her mother, Dis, also worked hard, doing anything to distract her from any worry about her brother and sons.

After another tiring day, the mother and daughter were sitting in their main room together. Dis was reading a book for the first time since Fili, Kili, and Thorin left, exactly one week ago. Dis looked up to see her daughter staring at the fire with an emotionless face. The mother of three had noticed her eldest had seemed depressed, often having a painful smile when she needed to smile but otherwise did not show much expression. Dis also knew that her daughter did not sleep well and was often deep in her own thought. She knew sending her brothers off on a potentially suicide mission would be very hard on her but this was too much for the worried mother's liking.

Dis was proud of her children for being so close to eachother. Their bond together warmed her heart. The three were nearly inseparable. But this once Dis found herself wishing the three of them did not have such an unique bond. She paused in her reading, trying to think of something that would cheer her daughter up.

A hunting trip! That would get Valdis out of the village for a few days, and she had always found that the forest helped clear her mind. It was perfect.

"Darning, maybe you need a change of scenery. Why don't you go hunting for a few days? The forest has helped you clear your mind in the past. Catch a few rabbit or maybe even a deer." Dis said, interrupting the silence that had fallen upon their little home.

Valdis looked up with a sigh. "I don't have the energy for it." She said glumly.

"No, you will go hunting. Pack up so you can leave tomorrow." Dis said firmly, looking her daughter in the eye. Valdis knew her mother wouldn't budge on the matter so she got up to pack her things.

...

'Orcs, why did there have to be orcs?' I thought as I hid in the shadows of some trees. It was now late evening, so the trees casted long shadows, making it fairly easy to find a hidden lookout place. There was a small camp of orcs, maybe a dozen of them. Their noise had alerted me to their presence when I was trying to start a fire to cook dinner. This was my second night hunting and I had only caught a few rabbits and some birds. Amad was right, the woods did clear my mind, but I wished my little brothers could be with me here. They always made things like this a lot of fun.

The real thing that troubled me was not the fact that Fili and Kili were of on a dangerous adventure, but that since the day they had gone I had been having nightmares every night. They were odd sometimes, almost like memories jumbled up so you could not quite tell when or where the memory came from. Sometimes there was a wasteland scorched by fire, or the Pale Orc of my uncle Thorin's tales. Sometimes I dreamt of armies of elves and men, or of dwarves standing before the gates of a mountain kingdom, fighting off waves of goblins and orcs. I tried to shake them off, telling myself that they were the results of my fears and imagination.

"Azog the Defiler sent a message."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an orc growling out those words in its foul language. I looked up from my hiding place to see a new orc standing before the others in the crude camp. As apart of my studies with Balin I had to learn the orcish language for possible situations like this. I listened carefully, especially since the name of the slayer of many members of my family was mentioned, though I had thought Azong had died at Thorin's hand. This made me confused.

"He wants every able person, wargs, and goblins to march to the mountain of Smaug, the Lonely Mountain. We gather at Dol Guldur. So get yourselves movin' quickly, he wants to wipe out that foolish Oakenshield and his followers on their forsaken venture to that mountain. We also are to conquer Erebor by order of Master."

The orcs cheered and yelled out "Death to Oakenshield!".

I paled, the orcs were planning to kill my uncle's company as they traveled to Erebor. They did not know of such a plot. I had to warn them! My uncle did not even know that somehow, Azog the Defiler was still alive and out to end Durin's Line. By the way the messenger orc spoke, armies would be marching on the mountain and packs of orcs and wargs would try to cut off my uncle's company of dwarves.

I quietly slunk back to my packs waiting a ways away and quickly got ready to leave and catch up with my family who had a week's head start. Then I paused, I had only packed a few days worth of clothes and food. I had no money, and not the right supplies for such a journey. As much as I did not want to loose time, I could not travel half way across Middle Earth with the supplies I had with me, and with no money, I could not buy any along the way.

Gritting my teeth in frustration I made my way quickly back to my house, which was around three hours journey from where I was. I realized it was a good idea to go back to my home because I'd I had left then, Amad would be very frantic and wondering why I hadn't come back when I should have.

I traveled quickly through the forest on trails I knew well. When I reached my home I was a bit tired, traveling through the night and reaching the house in the earliest hours of the morning. I knew I had startled Amad into waking early, and after I told her what I had learned she helped me quickly gather the right supplies for the journey. She would have gone with me herself but she knew our people needed someone to stay behind so she reluctantly let me go on my own. Dis also let me take our only pony, a grey mare named Enar. I loved her a lot and was happy I could take her instead of a pony that I did not know well. I named her Enar, a dwarven sounding name, instead of something Fili or Kili would name her like Buttercup or Minty.

"Alright Amad, I have leave now. Thank you for helping me." I said as I turned to my mother. She pulled me into a tight hug. I could tell she was worried for everyone, her brother, sons, and me. I knew it was hard for her to let us all go.

"Love you Amad. Don't worry Amad, will find then and make sure they will not get hurt by our enemies." I said to her, trying to reassure her.

My mother pulled back a little so she could see my face. "Now you listen, you need to be very careful. You are traveling alone in dangerous lands, you do not have ten other dwarves and a wizard to help you. Be very careful, and remember to sleep and rest Enar." She instructed firmly. "Are you sure you cannot bring other of our men with you?" She asked, hoping I wouldn't go alone. Traveling far from home without an escort was not a common thing for dwarrowdams to do. Women were cherished as they made up only one third of the population. For this reason the male dwarves were taught to respect women and keep them as safe as possible. Of course they often trained in the dwarrowdams to be warriors and knew they could become very skilled in weaponry, but they did not like the idea of a dwarrowdam wandering far away from home without someone with them.

I shook my head. "It's too early in the morning and they probably won't come anyway. They may be loyal to Thorin but this is almost a suicide mission. Besides, I will be able to travel faster and more secretly if I go alone."

My mother squeezed her eyes shut. "I hate doing this, but I guess you are right. Now go, may Aulë speed you on your journey. Tell my boys and brother I love them."

I nodded and hugged my mother again. She kissed my forehead and turned away, knowing she could not stall me for much longer. I got on my pony, Enar, and rode away at a trot on one of the main roads towards the Shire.

* * *

 **Enar is a Norse name, meaning warrior. I thought it would be a good name that Valdis would use. It sounds dwarven to me.**

 **Thanks,**

 **N.T.N.**


	9. Chapter 9

The days went by quickly after the first few weeks. I had a routine for my days which made things seem to go faster. I slept through the night, rode my grey pony, Enar, until the evening, ate dinner (I often hunted to keep my food supplies from diminishing), and slept again.

I made sure I was on the same paths my uncle planned to take, as I was there when he and Gandalf planned their route with a few councilors. Although they were to meet in Hobbiton, I decided to bypass it and keep to the edges of the Shire since the roads would be empty.

They planned to travel on the Great East Road for most of their journey as it was a fairly safe route to follow, though I was not sure how safe it would be with orcs swarming the area. I hoped my uncle had not changed his course much. Luckily, I was one of the best trackers in Ered Luin.

After almost a month of travel, I saw evidence that my uncle's company had passed through a ruined farmer's house. I could see pony hove marks and also flattened places in the ground where it looked like they slept. The tracks could not have been much more than little over a week old. There were a couple fresher prints from squirrels and such but not much else. The small buildings that looked like cottages were in ruins. A few parts looked burn but the rest seemed as if it was smashed and torn apart. I did not think long as to what happened to the house and it's residence. Other things were on my mind.

I spotted faint boot tracks that I identified as Kili's. I had memorized each of their boot prints long ago, it had come in handy when I needed to find them. Of course they had to be walking on the right ground to create the print; but it helped to still know. I knew that if Kili walked here that almost certainly meant Fili would be nearby, even if I had not found his tracks yet. I followed my brother's footprints and when they disappeared in the fresh grass that now covered the ground, I followed a trail to a somewhat flat and clear space.

What caught my interest was a very large fallen tree in the middle of it. What confused me was that the roots still clung to pieces of dirt, and it appeared to be ripped from the ground. The wind would not make it appear so, and it was that lone tree that laid in the ground.

It seemed like some creature had done this, and a very large one at that. I wracked my mind trying to think of what had done such a thing, and then noticed a trail of broken branches and crumpled grass leading off a little ways.

I followed the trail, hoping in the back of my mind that my brothers were not affected by whatever had been through this area when I saw something that nearly made my heart stop. In a clearing was the stone figures of a creature I had not considered on my list of suspects.

Three large mountain trolls stood frozen as if they were stone statues, which was what they had become. I was very surprised there were trolls in these parts, it was rare in this age.

What worried me about the sight before me was a large cauldron looking pot near the frozen trolls, and a place that was clearly used for a fire. I looked for evidence that my uncle's company were here and my fears were confirmed. I saw lots of dwarven foot prints all around the camp, though they were faint from wind blowing dirt on them.

Panic started to dance across my nerves, my mind jumping to an image of trolls eating some of my fellow dwarves. The statues were not very old, as they were still fairly clean from debris and plants.

During my search on the ground, to my relief, I saw cut ropes and empty sackcloth bags that had been cut into. With a sigh of relief, I relaxed. It seemed my family had escaped a horrid end to their quest

I looked for some trail they might have taken as they traveled on. My question was answered when I saw a path leading to a more forested area. I followed and wrinkled my nose at what I smelled. It was worse than very smelly cow dung. I breathed through my mouth as I approached the source of the awful smell.

Of course I should have expected a troll hoard! The smelly cave with a poorly made door that was left ajar stood before me. With a large breath through my mouth I entered what those three trolls called a home. Before I could step inside I stepped on something. I looked down to see a torch that was lit for only for a short time then put out on the ground. It seemed to have been set down and put out hastily. After further examination, I recognized the way my uncle made his torches.

I lit it with my flint and stone and stepped into the troll cave. There were piles of things, some random like a dog collar and a box of expensive necklaces, some logical like swords and sheep skins. I knew that these things were taken from the troll's victims. The knowledge made me sorry for the unfortunate souls. There were things from warriors, scholars, ladies, and farmers. I chose to not dwell in the place after I saw evidence of dwarves present recently. Quickly, I exited the troll hoard.

After scrambling a few paces from that nasty smelling place, I paused to breathe fresh air. Jogging back to the old farmer's house I untied Enar from where I had tied her up and led her to the area where the troll cave was.

Avoiding taking her too close to that foul place, I led her by her reins to where I saw lots of dwarves boot prints. Judging by the prints, the company of dwarves started running towards the end of the forest. That's was when I saw the warg carcass.

The body looked around a week old, and it smelled. The fact that there was a dead warg made me very concerned. Had the wargs and orcs caught up to them so soon? Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I continued my tracking.

I was confused by lots of unusually large rabbit prints and markings of something almost like a sleigh going in the same direction. The prints disappeared when the trees opened to a large grassy plain with a few boulders spread throughout. The trails were very faint but there was just enough to follow them.

Grumbling about not having any more prints to work with, I followed a trail of trampled grass around the plain, often leading me to some of the boulders. I saw there had been a fight of some kind here, with warg and orc bodies scattered all around. I saw both sword wounds and elvish arrows in the bodies. With some pride I noticed Kili's signature arrows protruding from some of the carcasses too.

What were elves doing here? I pondered this but then froze when I heard the sound of horse hooves. As the sound came closer I drew my sword and mounted Enar before I looked around. The unmistakable figure of an elf riding a horse approached me from across the plains at a gallop.

"Evening dwarf. I was not informed by your kin that more would be passing through our lands." The rider called out to me in a deep voice. He had light brown hair that reached past his shoulders, and armor with a bow and quiver of arrows slung over his shoulders. He looked like a patrol or scout of some kind.

My brow furrowed. "I was also not informed my kin had passed through your lands. Who are these kin of whom you speak?" I asked loudly.

The serene face of the elf showed a glint of confusion. "The dwarf named Thorin, son of Thrain, and his kin passed through he Hidden Valley, my home of Imladris or Rivendell. Do you know him? You look very alike to him."

I fought the urge to sign loudly at the elf's quick presumptions. "Aye, I am his niece. Thorin was in Rivendell?" This surprised me, my uncle did not have any love for elves. I briefly wondered if the elf was lying.

The elf nodded gravely. "They stayed in Lord Elrond's estate for many days and then left without my Lord Elrond's permission just this morning."

My heart fell at the news I had nearly caught up to my uncle and brothers, but I carefully kept my facial expression neutral."Do you know the path they took? I need to catch up to them."

"In truth I do not know with certainty which paths they took, but my guess is they took the High Pass over the Misty Mountains. I heard they were journeying east. That is all the help I can give." The elf said coolly. I was surprised this elf was being as friendly to me as he had been, I had grown up thinking elves would never help a dwarf yet here an elf from Rivendell was guiding me to my kin.

I bowed my head slightly. "Thank you for helping me."

The elf's face remained serene. "I do not mind as much as some of my kin. Besides, I have ever seen a dwarrowdam before."

I smiled slightly. "Not many of my fellow dwarrowdams venture as far from home as I often do."

The elf nodded his head then seemed to hear something in the distance. "Farewell, horns call me to my home, may you find yours." He called before turning his horse and riding off.

With that I set off to continue following the company of dwarves headed towards Erebor.

...

Why would my uncle allow his men to pass through Rivendell? I knew in normal circumstances he would never do such a thing. He either did not know he had passed into Elven lands like I had, or he had no other choice. There was clearly a fight here, including my kin, elves, orcs, and wargs. I suspected the elves helped my uncle's company when they were outnumbered by the orcs.

I feared the orcs were moving faster than I was, but by now I was sure my uncle knew of the threat. Of course I still needed to catch up with them, to tell them that Azog was somehow alive and that they were being targeted. Even if my fellow dwarves reached the Lonely Mountain, an army of orcs were gathering to wipe them out and claim our home.

My urgent errand sped me forewords, until I came to a small trail that led into the mountains. With a heavy heart, I decided I could not take Enar with me over the mountain pass. The path will be treacherous, and too small for my pony to pass through.

"Thank you girl. Ride back to Amad now. Stay safe, I'm sorry I can't take you forewords." I whispered as I undid my pony's bridle. I had trained her with the help of Fili and Kili to ride back to Ered Luin on her own, though this was the farthest from home she had gone. I hoped she would not get lost or captured on her way back. I took off her saddle and bridle, leaving a complicated braid in her mane and a bead with the symbol of the house of Durin at the end. My people in Ered Luin often did this to identify their ponies, braiding their family beads into their manes.

With a farewell kiss on the nose to Enar, I sent her off, asking Mahal to lead her safely back to my mother. The pony trotted in the correct direction so I forced myself to turn around and start the long climb through the Misty Mountains.

...

The weather was perfect for crossing this type of terrain. Nearly cloudless skies, only a hint of a breeze of chilly, perfect for scaling the rugged stone trail that led through the mountains. I could tell there had been some rock slides here and there, bad storms had passed through this area many times. Sometimes the path would suddenly become thin as though rocks had fallen away from the sides. I kept my left hand sliding across the rock wall to my left, feeling the stone underneath my fingers. I remembered Balin telling Fili, Kili, and I legends of creatures who lived in these parts. Stone giants they were called. They would fight during thunderstorms, smashing rock that got in their way. Some said they played a strange game called a thunder-battle during those times. I had always wondered why the legends said they were more active during thunderstorms than in other times. Maybe the thunder excited them or it was some strange tradition for their race? I did not know.

I kept following the path that wove through the mountains. I began having to jump across a few cracks in the path, places where there were holes that were sheer drops down rocky cliffs if I fell. After hours navigating the treacherous pass over the Misty Mountains, night began to fall. I knew it was unwise to keep traveling in dim light so I began to look for caves. I unsheathed my sword, just in case there was some hostile creature hiding in the shadows. One could never be to careful in these lands. There were orcs passing through these regions occasionally and these mountains were goblin lands. I had no desire to meet any goblins on this journey, the orcs and wargs were enough for me.

I turned a corner and found a nice sized cave in the side of the mountain. I peered in, looking for any danger in the shadows. It was not yet dark enough to need a torch, so I stepped in wearily. I saw no signs of life in the cave, and after searching every inch of it, I relaxed and sat down against the side of the stone wall, near the entrance of the cave. I swung my pack of my shoulders and placed it next to me.

Enjoying a few moments of rest, I leaned against the cave wall while relaxing myself. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was an irregular shape that stood out slightly from the dark grey stone around it. I frowned and reached out to grab it. At my fingertips was the familiar feel of wool. I picked up the object and held it out in front of me. It was a woolen cape with a hood, oddly, it was wet, as if it had been out in the rain for hours. It was dwarven made, I could tell this by its size and the design on the skillfully made bronze clasp. The design of the symbol was clearly dwarven, almost making the metal look like it had been braided and then tied into a beautiful and complicated knot. I could see how I missed the cloak during my search, it was almost the same color as the cave itself.

I squinted my eyes in the dying light to see if I had missed anything else. Soon I would need to light a torch to be able to see well. I found another cloak in the back of the cave, this one was also dwarven, with a color more like a dark blue. Why would there be cloaks against the walls of a random cave? And why were they wet? I knew wool often held water for a long time, so there was no knowing how long the cloaks had been lying on the ground. But it took a lot to get a well woven fabric wet in the first place. There must have been a storm perhaps and some dwarves came into the cave for shelter.

But one thing was out of place. Why were the cloaks left abandoned? Normally one would never go on travels without a cloak of some kind, and it was not wise to abandon them on the road. Suspicions pricked the back of my mind as I tried to piece the information together. I did not believe that it was simply a coincidence that signs that dwarves had passed through the same area that I had heard my uncle's company was traveling through. It must have been them there was no other explanation.

I walked over to my pack with the cloaks in hand to think about what I had learned. I dropped the cloaks against the wall a few feet from my as I sat down next to my pack. After a few minutes of rummaging around and eventually preparing to light light a torch to ward away the darkness that was descending upon me when I heard a faith noise. I froze and squinted through the darkness, trying to find the source of the sound.

The sound seemed to be coming from underneath the ground. I pressed my back into the wall and readied my sword, my body readying for anything. A crack appeared in the middle of the cave floor. It widened and I watched the cave floor open up as if the floor had hinges. Orange light glowed from the hole in ground. I was crouched against the wall, if I had been but a few inches away from the stone wall I would have fallen in. This had goblins written all over it. I watched as the trap door stayed open for a few moments before I heard the noises of goblins coming from below. It seemed a few were talking amongst themselves, though I could not hear what they said. I crouched there silently, with sword in hand, waiting for whatever would happen next.

The trap door closed with some noise and all was still. I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful I had not fallen into the goblin's tunnel. Suddenly a small door in the wall in the back of the cave opened up and a goblin rushed out, holding a crude spear in its hand. It charged me with a screech.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! How do you guys like this story so far? Do you like how Valdis is following the company instead of being with them? I get to add in a little creativity this way, I hope that's enjoyable. :)**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, honestly I just totally forgot. I hope the start of this adventure makes up for it!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think of the chapter!**

 **Thanks,**

 **N.T.N.**


	10. Chapter 10

The goblin charged at me with what I assumed was a battle cry, though it sounded like a strangled cat. The goblin had leathery skin with sores on it and a hideous face. For a moment in the back of my mind I tried to decide which was uglier, the goblin or and orc. Before I made up my mind I spun and easily decapitated the goblin. I heard some screeching and saw three other goblins charging me with daggers and a spear.

My training kicked in as I cut through them in a matter of minutes, skirting around the ledges around the gaping hole in the floor. Screeches echoed up and dull torchlight reaches up from the seemingly bottomless pit. Consciously controlling my fast breathing, I frantically searched for a latch or mechanism that would close the trap door.

Unpleasant voices like an untaught child trying to play a fiddle crept into my ears. Hisses of 'front porch' and 'Goblin-cleaver' and 'revenge' perplexed and terrified me. How many were down there? Were they coming up to face me? I did not want to stay and find out.

Giving up on the notion of shutting the trap door, I fled to the opening of the cave with a newly lit torch and my bags in hand. I was met with an overcast night sky that turned the peaceful looking mountains into monsters of myth. My torch seemed to glow like a signal in the dark, directing anything's sight to me. However, I had to see the path ahead, otherwise I take a misstep and fall to my death.

Before I could get much further, the ground below me seemed to shake and tremble.

Goblins were coming.

Just as suddenly as the vibrations in the ground started, it stopped.

I strained my ears for any sign of pursuit by the goblins. I could not hear any, and they did not strike me as the quiet type. But I kept my guard up just in case. From what I heard, I doubted they would give up a chase so easily.

I slowly put distance between me and the cave. A few hours away I found another cave and after searching it thoroughly, including making sure the floor was not a trap door, I deemed it safe to stay it. I extinguished my torch, laid out my sleep mat, and covered myself with my woolen coat.

Before I could drift full into sleep I heard hisses from below me, and sounds of angry goblins. Silently asking Aule to keep me hidden from them, I stayed awake as long as my tired body allowed, finally permitting myself to sleep an around hour before dawn.

Morning light urged me forewards through the Misty Mountains.

...

Could something have uncle's company if they were the ones in that goblin cave? I wondered, worried for their safety. I was fortunate to avoid being captured by the goblins but I did not know the fate of my kin. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. There was no use worrying about them, I would have to trust that they were ok. Even if it was hard to do so. As the oldest, I had a natural tendency to worry about my little brothers. Sometimes it got annoying for me and it often annoyed them. But over the years I learned to trust Fili and Kili.

I climbed us some large rocks and stopped to look at the view. I had just passed through the Misty Mountains and the sight before me was beautiful. The mountains rose up before me tall and proud. Many of the mountains looked jagged and steep but that seemed to make the, more majestic. I could see snow at the tops of them but the rest was rock and forest.

I briefly wondered what type of rock could be found, if there were minerals and gems imbedded in those mountains. That was what dwarves often thought of. Many of the other races called us greedy, which I admitted some of my people were, but a majority of us loved to craft beautiful things from the earth.

It was almost engraved in our being. We see things and so we want to shape them and make something beautiful out of something ordinary. It was how we were created by Mahal. Our ancestors were hewn from stone and brought to life. Each and every one of my people were a gift from Mahal and Illuvatar, who adopted my people. Illuvatar made the men and elves, and treated them as His children. He adopted my ancestors after they were created by Mahal against Illuvatar's wishes.

I had always liked to ponder the origin of my people, stone that was breathed to life. It was something one could spend a lifetime pondering.

With one last glance at the Misty mountains, I set off East. I traveled swiftly, hoping to join my kin as soon as possible. I did not really feel bad about disobeying Thorin's orders and going after them. I knew it was wrong to disobey but I felt this was a worthy cause. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I sat back in Ered Luin and did nothing when orcs were clearly hunting my family.

...

My spirits were very low as I traveled through the mud and rain. I grumbled as my boot fell into a mud hole. I had found myself traveling through a field of tall grass, almost up to my shoulders, when the sky turned grey. The grass would fling water into my face as I tried to brush it away so I could continue foreword.

My whole body was soaked through and through, and my boots felt like a whole lake was inside. I pulled my leather cloak closer around my body, and mad sure my hood was pulled down low enough over my face. When I though of adventures as a dwarfling, this did not come to mind, being sopping wet and could not see clearly ahead because water was flying into my face.

The only thing about this that made me crack a smile was imagining Kili, who would be playing in the mud and stomping around. Wait. No, Kili, about fifty years ago. Not Kili, all grown up as he was now. I sighed, time flies, decades come and go, life moves on even if you want it to stay in one place forever.

With that train of thought I tramped through the grass and mud and rain.

...

All I could see was fire. Fire that swallowed anything in its path. Fire inside a mountain, lighting it up as a beacon in the darkness.

Then the scene changed, endless armies of orcs covered the land as far as my eyes could see. The horde marched as one mass, marching towards a lone mountain. Then I stood in the middle of a battle field, the land around me was silent and still. When I looked at the ground all I could see as the bodies of the slain. Nothing seemed to hold breath within itself, nothing moved. That's when I saw them, lying still beside each other. My little brothers laid there, pale and silent.

I ran towards them, trying not to step on anyone. With a sob I fell to my knees beside them. Fili and Kili laid side by side, hands entwined together, with lifeless eyes fixed on each other.

"No!" I screamed, violently breaking the silence that hung over the land. "Don't go where I cannot!" I yelled in despair.

"Please, don't leave." I chocked out, wishing they could hear me.

I sat between Fili and Kili, and moved the three of us so both of their heads rested in my lap. With tears streaming down my face, I combed their messy hair and tried to tell myself they were only sleeping.

I had to wipe my runny nose on my sleeve, and sobbed uncontrollably, holding my little brothers close. My tears fell onto Fili and Kili's faces and hair. I wiped them gently off but more tears quickly took their place.

They did not move. They did not tell me everything was fine. They did not hug me close and tell me not to worry. Fili and Kili remained silent and still. I bent down to kiss each of their foreheads, and closed their dim eyes.

"I failed, I failed, I failed." I repeated to myself. This was my fault, I did not get there in time. I wasn't there for them when they needed me. I sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to think. My little brothers were dead.

I noticed red pools in Kili's stomach, entry points where a sword had surely stabbed multiple times. A trail of crimson ran down Fili's head, blood marred his throat.

I closed my eyes, trying not to cry again. Then a sudden thought came to my mind that made me sit up straight.

"Thorin." I breathed in alarm. If Fili and Kili were dead on a battle field, where was Thorin?

"Thorin!" I shouted, searching frantically for my uncle, hoping he had not left me as well. All I could hear was the painful silence that enveloped the lands around me. I stood up, gently moving Fili and Kili's heads to lay on the ground as I searched all around me, looking at the pale faces of men, elves, dwarves, and orcs. I walked around a little on shaky legs. Death was all I could see, souls lost, blood spilt, my family taken from me.

Then I saw him, as if he had appeared from thin air. Standing in front of me was Thorin, my beloved uncle. With a gasp that sounded more like a sob I rushed to him. He stood behind the bodies of Fili and Kili, looking at them with a look of anguish on his face.

"Thorin!" I yelled as I approached him. To my horror, Thorin collapsed, right before me, gasping.

"Don't do this to me." I sobbed as I knelt by my uncle's side. He was struggling for breath. I cradled his head in my arms, trying to help him breathe. His eyes wer searching for something, but they couldn't focus on anything. Dark blood dripped from his mouth. I could not bring myself to examine his chest. I knew in my heart there was nothing I could do. I stroked his black hair, even as my lip quivered and tears burned my eyes. I tried desperately to keep my uncle alive, as if my touch could heal a fatal wound.

No, no, no, no! I said in my head. I couldn't loose him too. Without Fili and Kili I didn't know if I would be able to go on in life. Without the three of them... I shook my head. I couldn't think about that when my uncle was dying in my arms.

Fire, death, silence.

Death.

I gasped as I sat straight up. Beads of sweat covered my face and tears blinded my eyes. I tried to breathe. I looked around, not knowing where I was. Around me was the small camp I had set up hours earlier. A fire glowed dimly in the fire pit I had made. As I glance down I saw I was sitting on my sleeping mat and blankets.

I put my hand to my head as I to organize my thoughts. "It was just a nightmare. It was just a night mare." I whispered to myself repeatedly.

And what a cruel nightmare it was, it seemed so real. The pain, the silence, the agonizing sorrow. I wiped away my tears and wiped my runny nose.

Death. The word echoed in my ears. I tried to shake my head, to stop myself from hearing the word repeatedly.

If this was a nightmare, that meant my brothers were alive. I exhaled which sounded like a sob. Fili and Kili had to be still alive. Thorin will keep them safe. I looked up, it was still night. The moon shown in the sky and the stars covered the darkness. The night's air was not silent like in my dream. I could hear crickets, a small creek near by, the rustle of the leaves in the trees around me being blown by the wind.

I closed my eyes for a moment. Images of my dream rushed back to me and I quickly opened my eyes. I knew I would not go back to sleep after this. The nightmare had shaken me more than any other nightmare ever had. I sat there for many minutes, with my arms wrapped around my legs and my chin resting on my knees.

I had always made sure I hid my anxieties and fears from my brothers. It might not be the most healthy, but I did not care. I hated when they saw me in pain. But this one time, I just wanted to see their faces. With a yearning and homesickness, all I wanted was to touch them, know they were alright. I could not have that comfort. They were far away. I was alone.

Once I calmed down and was able to breathe normally I packed up my tiny camp and started on my journey hours early. As I walked I tried not to think of my dream. It terrified me, what if that dream would be a reality?

I had to walk and think alone, there was not a soul nearby who could help me.


	11. Chapter 11

I had passed safely through the Misty Mountains. Well, aside from the goblin encounter a few days previously. I could not find any sign that other dwarves had passed through this region. I concluded that since they had been lured into the tunnels underneath the mountains, they must have ended up in a different place than where the High Pass ended. If they had made it past the goblins who lived in those tunnels.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Of course they made it past the home of those wretched creatures. They had to. I tried to stop myself from thinking about my dream a few nights ago. The sight of Fili and Kili lying on the ground pale and still flashed through my head. Dead. Remembering that horrid dream tore my heart. I could not bear the thought of my little brothers dying without me there. I wanted to be with them, always. The idea that they might pass to the Halls of Mandos without me at least being able to say goodbye was almost too much for me. I did not want such a fate to be theirs.

I continued walking forward, even as my mind raced. My thoughts turned to the traveling companions of my brothers. I had to trust that Thorin would see his company through to the end of the journey. Even if there were only twelve other dwarves among them, the said dwarves were each skilled in their own ways.

Although I was not allowed to join them on their quest, I remembered hearing Thorin tell me of those who accepted his summons. Some were old warriors, strong miners, skilled toymakers, a healer, a cook, and a counselor. It did not seem like much of a group but every dwarf was trained in warfare and each of them had their own special skills. My uncle trusted them so I had to too. Besides, the wizard Gandalf or Tharkun would be a strong ally. They would be especially safe in his company right?

Suddenly a strange sight met my eyes. A ways away I could see trees and soil that had been scorched. There must have been a fire. Trees were knocked over and half burnt, could the fire have done that? Curious I turned to my left which was the direction of the subject of my curiosity and walked over to one of the fallen trees. The ground had ashes mingled with the dirt and I knelt down to look closer at the ground.

My fingers went slightly numb when I saw warg tracks imprinted into the dirt and ash. My eyes swept the ground, looking for any other footprints. Then I saw what I had not noticed before: orc and warg carcasses.

They must have set the fire. I also noticed a tree hung off the edge of a cliff far in front of me, dangling by its roots. I briefly wondered why orcs and wargs seemed to be gathered here, and had set fire to the trees around.

Some footprints caught my eyes and I walked over to get a better look. Boot prints were scattered around me, dwarven boots. It seemed these dwarves fought against the orcs and wargs.

Were my kin here? I wondered, trying to make sense of what I saw. I could not think of any other group of dwarves in these regions, except for occasional merchants crossing the Misty Mountains.

Then, the dwarf prints disappeared. I could not find where they had left the area, and there were no bodies of my kin to be seen. I didn't think they all had died, but they couldn't of flown away right? I feared they might have fallen off the cliff, and I carefully walked towards the edge. The drop was a long one, if anything fell they could not have survived.

"Where could you have gone?" I whispered out loud, afraid that my kin has fallen to their deaths. I searched the ground frantically, hoping I would see dwarven footprints walking safely away from this place. There were no such prints to be found.

I stopped and breathed deeply, trying to control my fears. What if my uncle and brothers had died? And I was only a few hours away? The nearest warg carcass looked fresh, only maybe five hours old. I guessed the other bodies were in a similar state.

Had they died when I was nearby? The thought hit me hard. My mind was swirling with panic as I grappled with my fears. I sat on the ground, trying to think.

Suddenly, I saw something flash bronze in the sunlight. I scanned the ground and saw an object lying on the ground. A large eagle feather rested on the ground. It almost looked as if it was made of bronze, the sleek sheen of it reflected some of the sunlight. I stood and walked over to where it laid and picked it up.

I couldn't believe I had missed a beautiful feather of this size, it was larger than my hand was long. It was an eagle feather, I knew, and a beautiful one at that. It could only belong to the great Eagles, otherwise known as the Eagles of Manwë.

I had never seen one of their kind in person but tales of this majestic race had been told even in dwarven halls. What I knew for sure is that they are friends of the wizard Radagast and they were bitter foes with orcs and wargs.

If the Eagles were here, they must have taken care of some of the wargs as they often did. I guessed the Eagles could have thrown some of their enemies off the side of the cliff, if tales were true.

Would they consider dwarves their enemies? Might they have thrown my family off the cliffs to their deaths too? No, Gandalf was with them, the Eagles would not have killed his companions.

A warg howl shattered the air around me. I had always thought wolf howls were beautiful and almost from another world. Warg howls on the other hand were like the horns of Death. A sound that gave one shivers.

I stood quickly. I needed to start moving once again. I could not tell exactly how close the warg was, but I did not want to stay and find out. I took one last look at the fighting ground, and swiftly turned back into the woods. I had to have faith all was well with the company I tracked. I turned my body and mind into hunter mode, quietly moving through the trees and underbrush, keeping my eyes and ears sharp for anything lurking near me.

...

I panted as I raced through the trees, trying not to stumble on the underbrush, legs wobbling and chest on fire . Wargs had sniffed me out, and quickly were in hot pursuit. I wove through the trees, racing to the river Anduin. If I could get across, maybe it would at least also the wargs down.

The sound of running water filled my ears. I had never seen the Great Anduin in person before, and it was a powerful river indeed. I scanned the water, looking for a crossing place. Aha! Up stream slightly was a part of the river that was slower. The problem was that it was a bit deeper than the surrounding waters.

I whipped around as I heard growls in the woods behind me. There was no choice, I had to cross. With that I darted to be most ideal crossing I could see. I had no time to take off my boots, no time to roll up my pant legs, I just had to rush into the river. With water flowing against my legs I carefully crossed the Anduin river, making sure I would not slip on the smooth stones at its bottom. As I was half way across the river, I heard a commotion in the bushes and two wargs jumped out. I turned slightly to see them better.

Fear crept into my mind, did I have time to cross? The wargs spotted me and growled in my direction. One of them lifted its head and let out a haunting howl, signaling to the rest of the pack they had found their quarry.

I turned my back to the wargs and continued to cross the Anduin as it gradually got deeper and deeper so it was up to my waist. The water was so cold that I had to clench my teeth to keep them from chattering.

Holding my traveling pack high out of the water I waded forewords past the running waters. There were splashes behind me and I guessed the wargs had entered the water. I had time, wargs were not very good swimmers and did not enjoy the water.

To my relief I reached the far bank and exited the water. Looking back I saw the wargs struggling against the current. Grabbing my bow and an arrow from my back, I drew and fired at one of the wargs and my arrow hit it on its forehead. That warg was swept away in the current and I shot my arrow at the other one. It's body was also swept away in the river. I wasted no more time; because I knew more would come. Stiffly I darted into the trees, stepping clumsily due to the water in my boots and how wet my legs were. Cringing at the noise I made while weaving through the underbrush I kept moving forward, never stopping.

Once I guessed I had lost the wargs or anything else that could have been tracking me I sat on a large tree root and tried to catch my breath. Gasping, I looked at my surroundings. Pine and oak trees made up the forest I was in, with a lot of underbrush and young plants on the forest floor. Taking advantage of this resting moment I took my boots off and dumped the water out.

I nearly laughed at the amount of water that fell out of my boots and slashed onto the ground. My socks were wet and squishy, and my leather boots were soaked. I took off my socks and wrung them out, and wrung out my pant legs as best I could. After attempting to get as much water out of my boots as possible, I put my socks and boots on and prepared to continue my journey.

Though I knew I had crossed the Anduin river, I did not know where exactly I was at. The Anduin stretched across many lands in Middle Earth but I guessed I was near the High Pass of the Misty Mountains, only across the river. If I could find the Great East Road once again I would be able to pass through Mirkwood using that road. I started traveling north east, the correct direction for finding the Great East Road again from crossing the High Pass over the Misty Mountains.

...

I was running. Again. It had been three days since I had crossed the Anduin river and I was running from wargs once again. This time there were also orcs following me. I had shot a few with my bow but there were a few too many for just me to take on.

As quietly and swiftly as I could I wove through trees, ducking under low hanging branches. I could hear the footsteps of many running wargs and the rough speech of orcs. I pushed myself to run faster, though I knew I would not easily be able to outrun a fully grown warg.

Ahead of me a warg with an orc riding on its back jumped out of the bushes, causing me to stumble an abrupt halt. I turned and saw two wargs standing behind me, panting. More orcs and wargs approached me from all sides. I was surrounded.

I drew my sword, knowing my bow would be of no use in this situation, and readied to fight. My adrenaline had been rushing through my body as I had ran; but now, I felt even more coursing through my veins. I looked aroundat my enemies. Five wargs and three orcs surrounded me, cutting off any escape. One of the orcs smiled cruelly at me, studying me.

"Ah, one of Durin's dogs. You bear a strong resemblance to Oakenshield. It will be a pleasure to kill you. We have been searching for him." The orc purred in his own tongue, though I knew the language and understood his words.

"You will not kill Thorin Oakenshield, Orc." I spat, glaring at him in the eye.

The orc grinned while the other orcs laughed cruelly. "Strong words from one who will die." He said with an emphasis on the last word.

He approached me slowly and I raised my sword, ready to swing once he was in reach. Was this how I would die? Alone in the wilderness, at the hands of the same orcs who were hunting my kin. Would my Amad or brother or uncle ever know what happened to me? I grew sad but the sadness changed to determination. I would not die on a failed mission. I mustn't.

Grim determination filled my eyes, and the orcs knew it. They charged and I engaged them. I was so completely surrounded that I could only swing my sword in a circle around me and it would injure something. I was fighting overtime, trying to keep the orcs and wargs at bay, though I knew I could not hold them off for long.

Just as I thought this pain shot through my upper arm. A warg had sank it's teeth into my arm and was starting to shake his head, tearing my arm further. With a cry of pain I dislodged the warg's mouth but an orc blade stabbed my side.

I thought I was done for, but then a giant form crashed through the trees and barreled over some of the wargs, catching them by surprise. I could not see the large creature clearly, only that it was of a dark brown, almost black color. My shock only lasted a second, followed by a desperate orc swinging his bloody sword at me. He stopped short when a giant paw swatted him against a tree trunk. I did not have to do much as the mystery beast had killed most of my enemies.

In a matter of seconds the only one who stood were the large creature and I. It turned and I got a good look at it. I drew in my breath sharply.

I gazed into the deep black eyes of a huge bear with dark brown fur that had a black sheen about it. The bear looked at me with the same ferocity it had shown to the orcs and wargs. I froze, afraid it would kill me too.

Then, it's face softened, and it looked me over with a face of confusion. The great bear did not charge at me, but instead huffed and pointed it's nose towards a fallen tree.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you want." I said out loud, though not expecting it to understand me.

The bear stamped one of its paws and made a motion towards the tree again, walking towards me slowly. Confused and slightly alarmed I backed up, trying to keep distance between me and the bear.

It yet again motioned motioned with its head towards the tree and I hesitantly walked over to it and stood by it. The bear seemed pleased but then sat back on its haunches and motioned me to sit too. I did so and the bear stood and nodded its head.

Seemingly satisfied the great animal turned and walked back into the woods and disappeared. I sat on the tree trunk very confused. The bear that had saved me had a glint in its eyes that I did not see in the few bears I had encountered before..

I saw a light of intelligence in them and could tell it could understand my words. Why it wanted me to sit on the trunk I did not know, but I decided to wait a few minutes before leaving, in case the bear came back.

If I saw it again, which I had a feeling I would, I would have to thank it in some way for saving my life. As I waited a few minutes I hummed an to an old dwarven tune, tapping my feet along to the beat. To my surprise and shock a tall man walked out of the trees, dressed in a simple woolen shirt and trousers. His hair was the same color as the bear and his eyes held a similar look, though more human. He still had a very wild edge about him.

"Ah, it is good you waited." The man spoke in a deep voice.

* * *

 **And enter Beorn! I got excited to have Valdis meet Beorn. I had a bit of an inner battle with myself about what color of hair he would have. The book says he had black hair but the movies show him with lighter brown. So I compromised, a dark brown color to his fur. I think it works for those who have not read the books, having a somewhat familiar color for Beorn but still close to the book.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks,**

 **N.T.N.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about not updating last week. Please see my author's note at the end. Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

I stared at the tall man before me. "What do you mean waited?" I asked, confused by his meaning. Then a thought entered my head. No, could he be?...

"I was the bear, dwarfling." The man replied in his deep voice. "You waited for me."

I stared at the giant before me. I had heard stories of wild men of the north called skin changers that had settled around the Misty Mountains. The stories said that they could take another form than human, a form of certain animal. One of the animals were bears.

"You're a skin changer, aren't you." I said cautiously. It was not a question, it was an observation.

He nodded solemnly. "And you are on my property, I don't take kindly to strangers, especially dwarves."

I took an involuntary step backwards. "I did not know, I'm sorry. Wargs and orcs were chasing me as you can see." I explained.

"Yes, but why?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I would have refused to tell him, saying it was my business alone but something stopped me. His penetrating eyes, boring into mine.

I squared my shoulders and returned his stare. "Because they are hunting me and my family. I am trying to warn them." I said, not giving much information away.

"You are the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield?" The skin changer asked.

I sighed, sometimes I got confused for my uncle's daughter, though we did not mind too much, he had been like a father to me and my brothers over the years.

"No, his sister-daughter." I replied, shaking my head.

"Ah, you look alike." He commented.

This caught my interest. "How do you know what he looks like? Have you seen him before?"

"Yes." The man said with a nod. "Oakenshield and his company of dwarves saught refuge in my house along with their wizard friend and a halfling. They left two days past."

Once again I had missed them by only a few days. I suspected that Gandalf had led them straight to this skin changer's house, while I traveled by unsuspectedly, evading my enemies, taking more time to arrive. It was great fortune that I did find the skin changer's home eventually.

I looked up from my thoughts suddenly. "May I ask your name?" I inquired.

"Beorn." He replied. "And what is yours, sister-daughter of Thorin Oakenshield?" He asked, looking at me closely.

I stood a little taller. "Valdis daughter of Vali son of Val and Dis daughter of Thrain." I replied proudly. "At your service." I added, bowing my head. Beorn sighed and mumbled something about annoying dwarves and their service, though I chose to ignore it.

"Valdis." Beorn mumbled, as if trying my name in his tongue. When he said my name aloud something sparked in my mind. Hearing my name aloud for the first time in months brought a smile to my face, gave me some sense of reassurance, though I did not know why.

"Your wound needs healing, you may stay at my cottage for a few days." Beorn said with an underlying tone of compassion in his voice. Just then I remembered the warg bite on my shoulder which I had forgotten up until that moment. I looked at my left upper arm and shoulder to see my tunic soaked with blood. The blasted warg's teeth had ripped my arm up well. I could not believe I hadn't noticed the pain before, the sharp flares in my shoulder or the burning pain all over my upper arm.

"Thank you sir." I said politely and nodded my head in gratitude. He led me forewards into the trees, after only a few short minutes of walking I saw a cottage in a green clearing. There were horses and sheep eating green grass in the fields around the cottage. Large grey dogs greeted us. I noted there were no fences in sight. Though I was a dwarf and felt most at home in stone walls, I could not help but love this secluded place in the woods. I gingerly placed my hand on my open wounds, hoping that would stop the jolting pain walking caused.

Beorn walked towards his house in silence, looking back every once and a while to make sure I was alright. He was such a strange man, his eyes and bearing was unlike any I had seen. The obvious wild instincts in him made me weary of triggering his anger.

"Come in dwarfling." Beorn said as he opened the large wooden door to his cottage. "Valdis." He amended, using my name. I smiled slightly in thanks and stepped in. Everything was made from wood, and from the wood intricate carvings decorated almost everything. I looked around in awe. A stone hearth with a fire in it was built into one side of the main room. I walked over and looked at the stone work. It was not a bad quality craftsmanship.

"Sit there and I will bring supplies." Beorn told me, indicating a large chair near the hearth. I sat down politely and set my heavy traveling pack on the floor. I had a basic healer kit in my bag, it had strips of cloth to wrap around wounds and dried herbs to help with different wounds and sicknesses. But as I had suspected, my travel through the river had ruined and dirtied all of my supplies. I sighed, saddened that my things had dried river water in them, some were still wet.

Footsteps alerted me to the return of Beorn. I looked up to see him holding a small basket of things including cloths and grounded herbs in glass jars.

"You may use what you need to heal yourself. I will prepare lunch." The skin changer said and set the basket down on the ground. I said my thanks and got to work.

...

"Since you are taking refuge in my house I would ask what you are doing in these parts and why you are not with your uncle?" Beorn asked as we sat around his table eating lunch. His dogs were bringing us plates of food and I was amazed that they did not drop the plates or eat the food. Sheep also came with bowls on their woolen backs and helped set the table. It was a strange sight. I looked up at his inquiry and thought of how much to tell. I knew this quest had to stay secret so word did not get out to the enemy but I guessed it did not matter now.

I sighed and put down the glass I was holding and replied. "I was meant to stay home, to be safe. But I overheard orcs saying that an old enemy, Azog the Defiler, who was supposed to be dead, and he was sending out forces to kill my uncle. So I came to warn him, and I know he already knows is being hunted, but not the other plans of the orcs. They plan to conquer the Lonely Mountain as well, our ancient home of Erebor."

Beorn scanned my face, probably trying to tell if I was lying or not. I had nothing to fear as I had not lied. He hummed and leaned back in his chair.

"This aligns with the story Gandalf the Grey told me, and what your uncle said." He stated thoughtfully. I nodded and looked back down on my plate. Sadly he did not serve meat but I understood why if he himself was an animal and all his friends were animals.

"Is your arm a little better?" Beorn asked me, nodding to my wrapped shoulder. I involuntarily placed my hand gingerly on my upper arm as my attention came to it.

"A little, aye. Thank you for the healing supplies, my own has been drenched with river water." I replied, giving him a small smile of thanks.

"I have never seen a dwarven woman before." The skin changer said, ignoring our previous conversation as he switched subjects suddenly. I knew I would get this reaction when I embarked on this mission. It was unheard of that a dwarrowdam would be traveling in the open, much less alone.

"We are highly treasured and respected as very few dwarrowdams are born in comparison to the men. So we often like to stay with our own people and not venture out. It causes all dwarrow great grief when one of the women die. Besides, most of the dwarves in general like to stay among their own people." I explained.

Beorn hummed in his deep voice. Although it almost sounded like a growl, I knew it was not.

"And what of your people?" I asked, breaking the short silence between us. The skin changer looked at me with eyes of deep sorrow.

"I am the last one alive." He said blankly. I was silent, feeling some of the sorrow I would feel if I had been that last of my people to survive. We both said there quietly, thinking, until Beorn said he needed to leave. When I questioned him further about it he said that he needed to check the perimeter, and not to go outside at the pain of death. I gulped but assured him I would stay indoors for the night. He left and I heard the roar of a bear outside.

I decided I would leave in the late morning tomorrow, to keep up with my traveling kin. So I packed some provisions from Beorn's pantry and rearranged my things in my pack. When I finished sat next to the hearth, staring into the fire, thinking. As I thought, I idly re-braided my long dark hair. I smiled slightly, there had not been time to re-braid my hair in days since I had been on the run. Many times I had to untangle some knots in my hair from the lack of care. I was able to put in two small traditional braids on either side of my head with special beads in them saying I was of the line of Durin and unmarried. Having the opportunity to do these little things made me feel connected with my people, even though I was far from the regions I grew up in.

A large grey dog pattered up to me and sat itself down next to me. I smiled and started to stroked it's silver fur. It seemed to like that and curled up closer to me, leaning against my legs.

"Hello there." I whispered to the dog. "Raene, right?" I asked, trying to remember her name from when Beorn called her earlier.

Raene looked up and me for a few seconds, as if she was confirming that that was her name, then laid her head back down. I smiled to myself as I pet her and kept petting her as I watched the fire dance.

* * *

 **This chapter is on the shorter side, but I've been really busy for a while. I will have to wait to update until I get back into my groove and am able to write again. Hope you all understand, don't worry I will be continuing.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review if you can. They motivate me to keep writing. ;) Thank you to those who have written reviews, especially TolkienGeek1 and pallysd'Artagnan!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **N.T.N.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fun fact: I had to write this chapter twice because the first version was basically Valdis and Beorn having a philosophical debate.**

 **I hope you like this version!**

* * *

"Raene, come on." I called, letting out a few whistles. The tall grey hound ran to me from where she was sniffing a pine tree.

I sat on my mare borrowed by Beorn. She was a pony of a chestnut color with a black mane. Beorn had said her name was Asta. It had been only hours since I had departed from the home of the skin changer. My visit had been short, my shoulder had healed to the level that I could use it again and I was able to rest to a degree.

As I rode Asta through a meadow, watching the wind dance on the grass and Raene trotting along, I thought back to the last part of my stay at Beorn's cottage.

 _I did not think I would ever get used to sheep working in the kitchen. Or dogs helping me pack my food provisions. The food Beorn had allowed me to take looked delicious, if I hadn't already eaten a filling breakfast. He had honey cakes, cream, breads with raisins in them, fruits that I had never heard of, and crackers that tasted much better than cram. The only downside to Beorn's diet was that there was no meat, so I decided to hunt for some once I left his territory._

 _It was early morning, and I felt refreshed after the first night of full sleep that I had gotten in months. I wanted to sleep in more but I knew I needed to prepare to leave; also the rooster outside the window was being extremely loud. I slept in a spare room at the end of Beorn's cottage. It was decorated with wood carvings like the rest of the house, and at it's center, there was a massive bed. It took a few tries for me to climb up the previous night. I was thankful my brothers had not seen that, they would laugh._

 _The corners of my mouth sagged down of their own accord. I sighed, almost wishing I had not thought of Fili and Kili. They were in this very house recently. I was so close, yet I was not fast enough. My heart hurt as guilt swept through me. For the first time, I thought about how close behind them I was. I just wanted to touch them, make sure they were safe._

 _"None of us are safe." I whispered, both to myself and to the white sheep that was rubbing it's head comfortingly against my leg. At least, I guessed it was trying to be comforting._

 _I knew I needed to pull myself out of my current state of mind. A depression-like fog had hung over my mind my entire journey. I allowed myself to be worried and yet withdrawn at the same time. I did nto know how ot feel how to occupy my mind. I had been traveling alone for months, mostly talking to Enar. I did nto want to deal with my emotions and therefore let them consume me._

 _"Maaa," the sheep looked at me, trying to speak._

 _"Aye," I replied, running my fingers though its wooly head. "Everything about this place tells me to have hope."_

 _I shook myself and stood. The ewe perked up and trotted to the door of the room I stayed in. I was ready to start the day, my belongings were packed neatly on the straw-mattress bed._

 _Beorn was sitting at his massive table, laden with food exactly like last night._

 _"Good morning!" He boomed._

 _I smiled brightly. "Good morning. Thank you for hosting me."_

 _"The only creatures I can bear to leave wounded are orcs," he replied between mouth fulls of honey cakes._

 _I ate gratefully, tasting every sweet flavor. We had more hearty feasts at home, but these were irresistibly delicious._

 _"Hm," Beorn mused, "There is more life in your eyes today."_

 _I stopped short. "It possibly is the food and warm bed." I managed to reply._

 _"I certainly hope those helped!" He snorted. Then, he leaned from across the table. "However, you smell like a person who lets their burdens fall too heavily on their shoulders."_

 _Blinking, I tried to understand. Beorn returned to his previous position in his carven chair._

 _"Thorin Oakenshield is the same, no?"_

 _Deciding not to question his sense of smell, I nodded. "I confess I have been letting my worries consume me."_

 _"Ebha told me such," Beorn grinned, patting the head of the same ewe that had been in my room with me._

 _I tried to hide my surprise. "You can understand the animals?"_

 _"I can do more than skin change, dwarf!" He laughed, bemused at my shock._

 _I smiled in spite of myself. "Aye, it makes sense."_

 _Our conversation paused for only a moment. I almost thought Beorn was going to give me counsel but he simply watched me, which was slightly unnerving._

 _"I request a story."_

 _Beorn's deep voice nearly made me jump. "H-hm?"_

 _The skin changer poured milk from a large pitcher into his massive mug. "I have heard many boring tales from your kin during their stay. Mostly about treasures and cold gems. Although, the Wizard's narration of their journey was greatly entertaining." He added the last sentence as an afterthought, evidently reminiscing his pleasure._

 _I chewed on a heavenly tasting honey cake, thinking of stories I knew. I guessed he would not take delight in much dwarven folklore._

 _"What kind of story would you fancy?" I asked, relaxing myself into the conversation. I was starting to get used to the tall man's tendencies._

 _"A fond memory!" He boomed, a grin spreading across is face. "Family, maybe even a dwarf-man you wish to marry?"_

 _I laughed. "Ah you want something like that."_

 _"Well, I'm sure you are regarded as a fine lass by your men," he explained lightheartedly, "there must be something to tell of."_

 _I brushed the golden crumbs off my fingers. "I have been of marrying age for a decade. Within that time there have been dwarrow who wished to court me."_

 _Beorn raised a bushy eyebrow. "And?"_

 _I smiled fondly. "It is simple enough, my brothers have scared most of them away."_

 _The man laughed heartily. "Not to offend you but they are hardly intimidating."_

 _"Of course they are not to you," I replied, "besides, all of the suitors simply wanted the position it could bring them if we ever reclaimed our throne in Erebor."_

 _"Bah! I have never understood such things."_

 _"In my position, I briefly considered marrying someone well to do so I could better keep food on my family's table." I commented. Beorn hummed._

 _"I did not consider that side before," he said, "yet I do not endorse it."_

 _"Aye," I replied whole heartedly. Yet in my mind I knew if I needed to I would make the sacrifice. Even though marriges for benefit were not common in dwarven culture, since love was sought out, I was prepared to make the choice. Thankfully, my uncle and brothers forbid it, and we have managed on our own._

 _"Perhaps I will be unmarried all my days," I said, "it would not be unhappy. I have my family for companionship."_

 _"Perhaps," he admitted, "but have you ever set your eyes on a lad?"_

 _I laughed. "You are hounding me with love questions like an old maid with nothing better to do."_

 _I was completely jesting, and tried to show it so he did not take offense. He did not, and only erupted in loud laughter, smacking his large thighs a few times. I enjoyed hearing laughter, even if it was nearly unbearable in volume._

 _"It must be because I never have a young maid to pester." His old eyes lost some of their glee, and I finally noticed iron cuffs around his wrist as he rubbed them slightly. I realized the history of those cuffs had something to do with why there were no others of his kind._

 _I thought quickly to keep the conversation moving, as so to not dampen his mood. "There was a special someone..."_

 _Beorn leaned forwards eagerly. "Oh?"_

 _"His name is Lothi," I started, "he introduced my youngest brother to his now favorite weapon, the bow. He kindly taught Kili how to use it."_

 _I smiled. "I remember watching them practice every week. Gunnar taught Kili like I could not. They became fast friends, even though he was a few years older than me."_

 _Beorn nodded, chuckling to himself. "Of course the man who showed love for your family would be the object of yours," he muttered to himself._

 _I sighed. "Sadly, Lothi had to leave. He lost business in Ered Luin but had found some in Ered Mithrin, far north of here and far from my home. I have not seen him in many a year."_

 _"You did not voice your desire?"_

 _I shook my head. "I was not entirely sure it was the right decision until it was too late."_

 _The greyhound named Raene appeared from under the table and rested her head on my lap. Idly I stroked her wiry fur, smiling to myself._

 _"You are young, and have a long life ahead of you, spend it well," Beorn closed the conversation kindly. I nodded, looking at my empty plate._

 _A rooster crowed, calling out late morning. I needed to leave soon if I were to stay only two days behind my kin. I thanked Beorn for his hospitality, and he offered me a pony to take me to the forest edge, telling me the path to take through the wood._

 _"Be sure to let my mare loose before you enter Mirkwood. I do not wish her traveling through such a place," Beorn instructed sternly. "Asta is a sensitive lass."_

 _I nodded. As I tied my packs onto Asta's leather saddle, Raene bumped my side with her head, whimpering slightly. We had become friends over my short stay. I was certainly sad to say goodbye to her. Her head reached my shoulders, her brown eyes looked into my blue ones._

 _Behind me, Beorn sighed heavily. At the sound I turned to him, having finished securing my things._

 _"You have made a bond with my hound," he began, "she wishes to come with you on your journey."_

 _I blinked in surprise and looked back at the dog beside me. I had never longed for an animal companion, and hardly knew how to care for one. And yet, I knew I would enjoy Raene's company. It was lonely traveling for so long by oneself._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked tentatively._

 _Raene's ears folded back onto her head, a look of sadness flashed across her face._

 _"Do you not wish her to come with you?"_

 _I shook my head. "I truly do, I am worried I can not care for her the way she deserves."_

 _Beorn chuckled, his eyes soft. "She does not need much care, simply affection and shared meat. She is an intelligent dog, you will know what she needs._

 _My body relaxed. Anxiety washed away and was replaced by happiness. I knew in my gut I needed a companion. I usually was satisfied with solitary journeys as I reached adulthood. However, this one was different, and filled with emotional turnout and worry._

 _My hand ran along the sides of her head, feeling her skull and ears. "The only animals I have come to love have been my ponies," I told Beorn quietly, "I do think Raene is an exception."_

 _Beorn chuckled, his strong shoulders bouncing slightly. "These creatures find a way if they choose you."_

 _I smiled at his response, finding myself agreeing._

 _"And if you are open hearted to them."_

 _I looked up to Beorn when he said this, not quite understanding his statement. He smiled and patted his hound on the top of her head._

 _"You and your kin have changed my view of dwarves," he explained, "if you ever pass back this way, I would request to have the pleasure of your company."_

 _I smiled at him, my hands finding their way to Asta's saddle, feeling the brass buckles. "I am honored and would accept your invitation."_

 _The mare beside me snorted and shifted on her feet, impatient to move. I lifted myself up and swung my leg over her back, gathering the reins into my hands._

 _"Farewell, and thank you for your hospitality. We will add you to our songs of this quest if we are successful."_

 _The skin changer shrugged. "I do not care much for your songs, but I see it is important among you people. Farewell anyhow."_

 _I ushered Asta into a trot, looking to see if Raene was following on foot. Obediently, she did._

 _"Remember," Beorn boomed from behind me, "stay on the path whatever the cost, else you die. And let my pony free to return to me!"_

 _He had instructed me in these things before, emphasizing their importance. I had no intentions of doing others._

 _"Aye!" I called back before facing forwards, intent on making good time to Mirkwood._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you enjoy, featuring Fili and Kili! ;)**

* * *

It was raining. Hard. Thunder boomed above me, making my mind want to search for any dangers or threats. My mount stomped anxiously, her eyes widened at the sudden sounds. I stood before the first trees of Mirkwood.

That forest was a haunting and unnerving place to be in. I got chills down my spine just from looking at the pathway through the forest, besides the chills I got from the rain sleeping into my clothes. Even Raene, who was usually stoic and confident, had her tail between her watered down legs. Sickly green vines were draped over the rotting, yet somehow leaf-bearing trees. I understood Beorn's warnings to beware of the trickery his forest was known for. I silently prayed Thorin heeded them when he led his men through this very forest.

I took a shaky breath and hopped off of Asta. As I hummed to keep her from spooking, I untied my bags from her saddle, swinging them onto my back and thanking Aule they were water resistant. Soggy bread and clothing was never an enjoyable thing. After I strapped my sword to my side and adjusted my quiver, I gently stroked the mare's snout.

"Thank you, ride on and safely."

She stood still for a moment, then turned and galloped away, back to her master and friend in his cottage.

Raene whispered beside me, wishing to find shelter from the storm, but fearful of the sickly wood ahead. I offered up a prayer for our safety.

And so, we entered the Mirkwood forest.

...

"You're alright Raene," I soothed, "good girl."

The greyhound whined unhappily. The tangled branches of the trees blocked most sunlight, making the air around us murky and dark grey. Shadows of plants look like terrifying monsters, and the few animals that lived here like black squirrels scrambled through the underbrush, speeding up my heartbeat from being startled.

I sat on the ground next to Raene, who laid on her side whining painfully. She had run through a thorn bush and got torn on her sides and paws. I had to climb in and carry her out; which was difficult since she was bigger than me.

"Hold still." I muttered. Raene whined sharply as I pulled the last thorn from her paw. I sighed and whipped my forehead of sweat. I had to step off the trail a few paces to help my dog, leaving my backpack on the path so we would not loose it.

Ignoring my own scratches from the thorn bush, I helped the Raene to her feet and we both limped towards the path.

"Don't stray like that, even if it's for food," I chided the hound as I rubbed her back.

The air hardly seemed to move, feeling thick and stale around me and in my lungs. I narrowed my eyes, piercing through my dim surroundings, looking for my pack. It was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the path.

"This cannot be happening," I breathed, panic fluttering in my chest.

Beorn had warned me to not stray from the path, whatever the reason. I had not needed or dared to defy his advice for a whole week, or what I guessed was a week; but without sunlight I could not tell when was night and when was day. One hand ran through my hair while the other gently pressed Raene's head against my hip.

"It was only a few feet away!"

"Oh Mahal, I left my supply pack there."

"No, it has to be close by."

"Stop talking, just look."

"Ug!" I kicked a sage green tree root in frustration. My thoughts swam sluggishly around my head, almost echoing in my ears.

All I had with me was my quiver with nineteen arrows, my bow, a fire starter, a few knives, my double edged sword, and the clothes on my back.

"Have I become an insane idiot?" I yelled at myself, not caring if any animal heard me.

I was practically seething, mentally kicking myself for loosing both the pack and all my supplies. How was I to get food for the night? Water? Any stream or animal in this forsaken wood would certainly be poison.

My body felt feverish, but I did not care. My vision was blurring and swimming. I watched the trees dance and wave, bending their trunks to the rhythm of my heart beat. I smiled, liking the odd world I saw.

Numbed to my unsteady steps, I tried to sway with the trees, following their dance. I watched in drunken delight as dwarves stepped out of the trees, dressed in brown, grey, black, red, and green. They danced like my people traditionally would at feasts, stomping, clapping, and weaving through each other. My sponge-like hands clapped with them out of their own accord.

A young dwarf among the dancers caught my attention. His dark brown hair was strung with beads. He was of Durin's Line. His blue eyes matched my Amad's and Thorin's.

I knew who he was, his face matched the sketches Amad had shown me. Frerin, my mother's father's son was walking towards me with his bejeweled hand stretched out.

In awe, I took it and joined the dance. I had never met my uncle, who died in battle when he was hardly out of boyhood. His sparkling eyes and charming smile held my gaze. My heart soared, my uncle I never knew was here, leading me in a dance.

Crash.

In my stupor I had failed to notice a maze of roots jutting from the black earth. My boot clad feet easily became stuck and I collapsed onto the uneven ground. Laughing as if I was drunk I looked up to take the hand that was surely outstretched towards me.

I screamed, but nothing came out of my mouth. A hideous orc towered over me, grinning with pointed yellow teeth.

Not a soul could be seen, except the white skinned orc in front of me. Then I saw the ghostly form of Frerin lying on the ground. His body faded into nothing before my eyes.

In terror I ran as fast as I could. Constantly tripping, small cuts from overhanging branches seared into my cheeks. My heaving lungs seemed to not intake enough air, and the air they did only caused them to burn as if it was acid.

I did not know anything until I stopped running. The only reason I stopped was because Raene had jumped onto my back and held me down.

My face was smashed against sickly green moss, the greyhound's full weigh pushing down against my shoulders. I gasped for breath, wheezing. Raene released me and I bend over, trying to breath.

"I-I, I dunno wha," I stuttered. My mind was reeling. I had been hallucinating, hadn't I?

"I'm sick. My mind." I grabbed my head, trying to keep the world from swimming. I groaned.

Raene licked my face and let out a whine. I wrapped my arms around her, seeking comfort. My vision of my uncle haunted my mind. I felt loss for a dwarrow I could never know.

In a sharp second, Raene tensed underneath me, her eyes pierced the surrounding fog. A low growl rumbled from her belly. My mind and body was slow, but I tried to force myself into a state of alertness.

My ears picked up voices. It took a few moments of strained listening to recognize them. It was Fili and Kili. How could I be hearing their voices?

"Raene," I whispered, terror washing over me, "I can't let myself fall into this hallucination."

It would hurt too much. I tried to resist every impulse to run towards the voices. In my confliction, the haze of Mirkwood creeped upon me once again. The greyhound in front of me blurred and changed colors.

"You look beautiful," I told her. She whined in return, sensing my state of being.

"Come on Kili!"

My head sluggishly turned to the sound of my brother. I clumsily stood and sauntered forwards.

"Fili," I sang. My hands ran along the rough trunks of trees, ignoring the branches that combed through my hair.

"Fili, Kili, Darling," I sang louder, as if I could call them towards me. my arm pushed back an orangish brown bush, barren of leaves. I saw my hearts desire in a clearing.

Hair knotted, clothes messy and torn, Fili and Kili were among other dwarves, carrying a hastily made stretcher holding the largest and most rotund dwarf I had ever seen. I giggled drunkenly.

Kili was looking around, holding up the line. Branches danced around him, once again to the beating drum of my heart.

"Kili, wha 're you doin?" Fili slurred sleepily.

"Thought I heard Namad calling our names," he replied.

Fili sighed exasperatedly. I watched him shift his load on his shoulders. Crouching low, I simply watched, my body not wanting to move.

"Your exhaustion is messin' with your head," Fili retorted, slightly more awake than before.

Oh, how adorable those two were. Of course I was right there. What a lovely prank when they would find me watching them from the shadowy bushes.

I smiled deliriously, mind so fuzzy I could only think basic thoughts. If my reflexes were up to par I would have been startled when I heard Raene, who had seemed to appear out of thin air crouched at my feet, growled slightly. She was looking up. Humming, I followed her gaze.

The haze of Mirkwood left me at the sight of giant arachnids, the size of horses. They were perched high up in the trees, waiting for something.

"This is another hallucination," I whispered to the greyhound as I backed up slowly. My eyes traveled to the forms of my brothers. They looked so real.

Frerin had looked real too. I even thought I was dancing hand in hand with him.

My eyes blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision. There could be no such thing as horse sized spiders, therefore Fili and Kili had to be a daydream too.

"Ah," my hands flew to my head, battle of emotions raging, "No no no no."

Air seemed to want to escape my lungs, the world was in turmoil. I flung myself backwards, tearing myself from my imaginary family members.

The spiders were going to kill them. Just like that orc killed Frerin. I could not see that, even in the dulled state I was in.

Using all my willpower, I ran once again. I knew my greyhound would be following, but I could not trust myself any more. What was real? What was the forest's tricks? I could not tell.

* * *

 **Sorry I'm so evil, but I planned this chapter since the beginning! They will see each other again really soon, don't worry.**


	15. Chapter 15

I had never felt so hungry. It was past hunger now, turning into a weakening force that wracked my body with nausea and tremors. Raene was getting thinner by the day, though I had no idea how many days had past. Long ago I lost track of what direction we were going or if we were simply going in circles.

I stared up at the many colored trees. Sometimes I was lost in the fever that plagued this forsaken forest, sometimes I would have my mind to myself once again. I had gotten used to the feeling of helplessness and fog that had encompassed my being.

I sat against the thick trunk of a tall tree, cushioned by green and orange moss. Raene laid at my feet, seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

Just a few minutes, I told myself, rest a few more minutes.

I knew I was lying to myself. Every fibre of my being wanted to sleep. The night before had been plagued by lucid dreams, leaving me waking every few hours. I had decided to keep myself awake since. Now I regretted loosing sleep. Food deprivation had already left me weak, I needed as much sleep as I could get.

Sleep sounded good. Take a break from the horrible world around me. Rest.

...

My body rocked violently back and forth. My sleepy brain drifted back into consciousness. I realized I was being shaken by the shoulders. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes.

A young man's mirky blue eyes stared at me in curiosity. His adolescence was painfully obvious upon sight, given the peach fuzz that covered his jaw, with darker hair on his upper lip. Fili and Kili had once been in that awkward phase.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yer no human child."

I huffed indignantly, sitting up and scooting away from him. "Of course I'm not a human child."

"Well 'tis clear as day now! Yer voice be too deep," he replied.

I was surprised by the ignorance of the boy. "That's the only thing you noticed?"

I spoke in what I thought was clear sarcasm, but he seemed to take offense. Before he could say anything, however, an older human man trampled his way out of the dense trees, only to stop short at the sight.

"Look Pa, I thunk I saw me a lost child, 'stead I found me a dwarf girlie."

As soon as those words left his mouth I was ready to defend myself and teach the boy to both respect dwarves and respect his elders. He needed a change of thinking and I was in no state to tolerate insolence.

Thankfully for the boy, his old man spoke first, voice thick with an accent I could not identify, though similar to the younger fellow.

"That be a dwarf, Farvald. They be good forefathers traded with 'em."

At least that was something. I tried to stay my annoyance and slight anger towards that ignorant boy. I looked around the clearing, getting the feeling something was missing. Then I remembered.

"Where's my greyhound?" I asked, standing up and grabbing my quiver and bow while scanning the area. What had happened to her?

"Dat big grey dog?" Farvald asked, "I scarred it 'way. Attacked me out'f nowhere."

I whipped my hand over my face. I could not go anywhere and leave Raene lost in the forest. Thankfully, I had an idea.

I put two fingers in my mouth an let out a loud, shrill whistle. I had started to call her Raene that way after we left Beorn's homestead. I just hoped she was alright.

"Aiya! Yer hurtin' me ears!"

I ignored Farvald and let out two more whistles. The three of us stood in silence for a few minutes. I strained my ears for any sign of the greyhound crashing through the underbrush.

Finally, the desired sound reached my ears. Raene jumped out of the bushes, fur askew with tangled twigs and brown leaves. She saw the two newcomers and growled, placing herself between me and them. They backed up, weary of the large dog.

"Hush, Raene, they mean me no harm," I soothed, directing her head towards me not them.

She stayed tense but stopped acting aggressively. She understood words better than any animal I knew, much like the other inhabitants of Beorn's house.

"So," Farvald's father droned, avoiding the dog's eye contact, "Where 'r ya headed lassie? You lost?"

My brain was slowing down. I was so hungry and tired. Deciding I had no other option but to ask for help, I told the two woodsmen that I was traveling to the Iron Hills to visit my kin.

"Well yer way down south of where ya needin to go!"

Farvald's father, who I picked up was named Fern, shook his head.

"We're headin that way, might as well take ye along."

Fern's offer was more than generous coming from a stranger, but Valdis had no coins to pay him.

"Oh yeh dwarves!" Fern exclaimed, slapping his son on the back. "We don care for silver no more, gets ya nowhere in the woodlands."

Valdis was confused. "What would you wish in return for helping me?"

Farvald grinned. "Ya got anythin' to trade with?"

As she mentally took inventory with what she had, Valdis yearned for her lost pack. She would have had something to trade with, but now she hardly had anything.

Only for a split second did she consider giving them her bow. She had made it with her own hands, and had carved symbols and pictures that meant a lot to her. No, she could not give it up. Besides, how would she defend herself? She was not as skilled with daggers as Fili was, even though she carried three of them hidden in her coat and boot.

"You know," Fern said, stroking his greying beard,"tha second set o' boot buckles would work. Ya don need tha many do ya?"

My eyes darted to my boot clad feet. The hardened leather was stitched together, with four straps going across and secured by a bronze buckle on each strap. The bands of leather were spaced apart along the length of each boot, providing extra structure.

The two closest to my ankle were not far apart, the second one not absolutely necessary. It was more for style in Ered Luin, small details that showed the wearer was conscious about what they wore.

"I will trade these for food, clean water to fill my skein, and guidance to the edge of the forest," I decided, pulling myself to my full height, which was at least two feet shorter than both of them.

"If I were a greedy man, I'd say tha ain't a fair trade..." Fern suggested.

I shrugged, even though I agreed with them. "I do not mean to cheat you, but there is nothing else I do not necessarily need that could be any use to you."

Fern nodded, "Well girlie, tis your lucky day! Me daughter needs a pair of boots and them buckles of yer's would put a smile on 'er wee face."

Before I knew it, I was sighing in relief. Then, my stomach growled, pitifully. Fire crept up my throat. Yesterday, I had been dangerously close to eating random leaves from nearby ground plants.

The middle aged man chuckled in sympathy.

"We got a camp'n'fire over yonder. Let's get ourselves some supper!"

My mouth was already trying to water. It would have if I wasn't so dehydrated.

I followed the two humans through some trees to a small clearing. A fire was crackling, emitting warmth that felt soothing to my weary body.

"We'll eat some food and sleep," Fern was telling me, "catch some sleep, then start off 'morrow."

Our dinner of dried meat and bread seemed like the most heavenly thing I have ever eaten. That night I slept heavily.

...

By mid-morning the next day we had made good progress towards the River Running. In our conversations, I discovered why I had been delirious and hallucinating, but progressively better. Fern explained that the closer to the center of the forest one came, the thicker the air and whatever sickness infected the forest.

"We still dunno 'ere it all came from," Farvald commented, "I says it's a curse."

Fern made no comment.

I must have run farther from the heavily infected part of the forest. I could not wait to leave it behind. Raene probably could not wait either, though she greatly appreciated the scraps the two woodsmen gave her.

...

Finally, I made it to where the River Running met with the Forest River. Raene and I crouched behind a boulder. The two Woodsmen had said their goodbyes moments ago. I was simply adjusting my boots when I hear a raspy growl. It did not come from Raene.

Whispers were carried by the wind, hisses and familiar grunts.

There were orcs surrounding the river.

* * *

 **Next up, family reunion! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **N.T.N.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally a reunion where they can actually interact! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A horn blew up stream. It was distinctly elven. Wood elves, I thought. The situation was getting more and more complicated.

Looking up stream I saw a bridge across the river. I ran from boulder to boulder, keeping a look out for orcs. they did not seem to be on my side of the river.

then i saw them. as a gate clanked shut, barring passage through the river, i saw my uncle in a barrel shouting in frustration. there were others behind them.

my heart leapt, they were there! I ran, pulling out my bow and nocking an arrow to it.

"Uncle!" I yelled.

His wide blue eyes fell on me, and his face went pale.

"Valdis?" He shouted hoarsely.

Orcs jumped out of hiding, one shooting an arrow right into an elf guard's back. I shot one of those beasts who had jumped the bridge.

A familiar scream stopped me in my tracks.

"Kili!"

Fili had screamed that. I looked over my shoulder and saw a black arrow protruding from my brother's knee. he fell.

I slung my bow over my shoulder and unsheathed my knives. After stabbing an orc and pushing him away I reached Kili. Voices and confusion sounded from the dwarves in the barrels, but all I could look at was Kili, whose face was tight from pain.

"Oh darling," I whispered.

"The lever," he grunted, pointing to a wooden lever above us.

I jumped slightly and used my weight to pull it down. Mechanisms creaked and I hear shouts of joy from below.

"What are you-" Kili started.

"I needed to warn uncle," I said breathlessly. This was not how I wanted to meet back up with them. THis was not what I had envisioned.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me around. It was Fili.

"Is that really you?" he asked.

"Fili, Thorin needs to know-"

"But what in Durin's name are you doing here!"

"I can't explain now!"

"You disobeyed orders, Valdis."

"I'm alright, we have to get Kili out of here, then talk."

A screech from above gave us just enough heads up to avoid being crushed by an orc carcass. Fili stood and caught it over his back and shoulders, grunting under the strain, I was on my hands and knees, shielding Kili with my body. Fili threw the body aside, breathing heavily.

"Come on!" I heard Balin yelling from the river. He was helping the others hold up the line, but they were struggling against the current and fight around them. I saw Woodland Elves engaged with orcs, but many had fallen.

Fili and I helped Kili into a barrel after I snapped the arrow in his knee, causing him pain. He slid into an awaiting barrel. His face was getting paler by the minute. Fili slid into his barrel, holding out his hand to me. There were no extra barrels, we would have to share.

I grabbed his outstretched hand. I had made it, I had rejoined my family. After everything I had gone through to make it here, I could warn them.

I would save my family.

A large hand ripped into my shoulder. I cried out as I clamped onto Fili's hand.

"Val!"

Our hands were ripped apart. My wrist felt like it had been dislocated. I was thrown backwards, my back slammed against a jagged rock wall. my vision blacked out, I was left stunned.

"Valdis." Fili and Kili were screaming my name, trying desperately to get out of their barrels. But Thorin had thought we all were in the stream, and had broken the line barring the company from proceeding down the river. My eyes were blurred, but I saw my kin desperately fighting off giant orcs.

I couldn't let them get hurt. But my whole back hurt, going all the way up my neck to my head. My limbs were numb, and balance affected. But I had to move.

An orc raised his axe above Fili and Kili's arms and hands which were clinging to the shore, trying to stay in sight of me.

I stumbled forward, growling under my breath, hefting a spear that was lying on the ground next to me.

Using all my strength, I jumped, wrapping my legs around the orc and bringing the spear across its neck, choking it.

"Get out of here!" I shouted, leaning back so the brute would fall away from the boys.

"Not without you!" Kili shouted back.

I almost smiled. The orc stepped on their hands in his struggle for air. They let go, and the current started taking them away.

"No!"

Their cries were carried down the river.

I stumbled towards them, my vision spotted, the ground unstable. I guessed I had a concussion. Perfect timing, huh?

Gritting my teeth, I ran as fast as I could after them. They were fighting their way down river. I couldn't let them slip away from me. Passing elves locked in battle, my wobbly legs somehow carried me down river bank.

But they were already nearly out of sight, swept away by the current.

My breath came in gasps. "I'm sorry."

Intuition said something was creeping up behind me. I should have listened to my instincts. Instead all my thoughts were focused on reaching the disappearing barrels.

"Durin scum."

I turned around just in time to see the butt end of an axe slamming into my forehead.

...

"We have to go back!"

Fili was a raging mix of anger and desperation. Water dripping off his hair and clothes was not helping his mood.

"There is no time," Thorin retorted as he subconsciously patted the pocket in his coat that held the Mountain key.

"She wanted to tell us something," Kili mumbled through gritted teeth.

Fili paced, mind racing. There were too many things he needed to process at once. All he knew for sure is Valdis had followed them. She would only do it if she felt a great need. Even if she had been worried about their safety, she would never go against Thorin's orders.

"I should have let her speak," he whispered. No one could hear him.

"Valdis is a capable dwarrowdam. She made it this far. She knows where we are going. She will find her way."

Fili and Kili looked at Balin incredulously as the others nodded.

"We have no choice but to keep movin'," Nori spoke up.

"Aye," Dori agreed, "every second we delay those orcs will be gettin' closer."

"Valdis is in the mist of those orcs right now!" Fili shouted. Many of the dwarves took a step away from the fuming brother.

"Alone," Kili added before his pale face scrunched up in pain as Oin wiped blood away from his his arrow wound.

"Boys," Thorin chastised. All eyes shot to him. "As much as I love your sister, I have full faith in her abilities. Durin's day is tomorrow. There is no time to loose."

"Uncle," Fili pleaded quietly.

Thorin put his hand on his sister-son's shoulder.

"Your brother needs rest for his leg," he spoke softly, as not to embarrass Kili, "he should not do more than he has to."

All of Fili's emotions seemed to be sucked down into a void. He had been completely disregarding Kili's injury. He looked over and saw how much pain his little brother was in. How could he have been that caught up with Valdis? He loved both his siblings equally.

He nodded to Thorin and vaguely heard his uncle telling the company they were moving out in a few minutes. Stepping heavily, Fili walked over and knelt in front of Kili, taking the strip of cloth that Oin was just about to bind his leg with.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention," Fili whispered. Kili knew what he meant.

"'S not your fault," he muttered, "I'm worried 'bout Val too."

Kili only slurred when he was either drunk or in a lot of pain. Besides the time they spent half crazy in Mirkwood, but that did not count for much.

Fili sighed. He missed Valdis all through the journey, but seeing her for a brief time had triggered a homesickness that he almost wished he didn't feel.

Tying the last knot of the bandage while trying to ignore the cringe from Kili, Fili tried to convince himself Valdis was alright.

Was she alright? Somehow, his gut told him she was in even graver danger than she had been in before.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I'm so terrible. The boys are going to desperately need her in the battle, and she will come, then they will stand together once and for all this time, don't worry. No more tricks.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the reunion. Please tell me what you thought!**

 **Sincerly,**

 **N.T.N.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Double update! I didn't update last Friday because I was sick and hadn't written in a while. Now I'm far enough ahead to be comfortable. I'll also update in two days (this Friday). Enjoy!**

* * *

Valdis opened her eyes to find herself bound at the wrists by a thick rough rope. After blinking multiple times she followed the rope upwards to where the other end was tied, securely on a branch of a tree too high for her to reach.

Her eyes quickly found an orange crackling fire, but not before she saw them.

Orcs.

Without moving - and alerting them that she was awake - she looked around the encampment.

No tents, just mats of animal pelts. Something was cooking on the fire, but she did not want to know what it was. There were trees around them, probably for shelter from prying eyes. She could still hear the river, the rocky bank was to her left a ways.

But the knot binding the restraining rope was secure, she could need time and no small amount of effort to even loosen it a little.

Any amount of effort would be worthwhile, though, she thought. She had be so close. She was able to touch them, her family, before being ripped violently away.

The world was grey. Had she failed? Would their impending doom fall upon them while she could do nothing. Valdis felt completely useless. She simply was not up for the task. Maybe she should have sent a trusted friend to bring the warning.

No one would volunteer. She knew it in her heart. Loyalties ran deep in her people, but they had to care for their families first. She could not blame them, sneaking to Erebor with a sleeping dragon in it's heart was a fools errand. Was she a fool?

"Oh look, the dwarf brat is awake," an orc spat in the Common Tongue, his accent thick.

Multiple eyes turned to Valdis, bloodshot and piercing. She let her face fall into her firmest Durin glare.

"She's a spitfire," one grumbled, grinning with pointed teeth.

Deep rumples erupted from the orcs, their form of chuckles.

One with metal and animal hide armor stuffed his face with whatever meat they had cooked.

"Don' play with the captive," he ordered, "yuns know the plan."

She decided she needed to play captive smart if she wanted to reunite with her family alive and in one piece. The less she incites them to hurt her, the best. But, she needed to know more if she could correctly warn Thorin.

"You came up with a plan?" Valdis said, "I bet it is not as well thought out as you think."

Take the bait. Please.

Some of the orcs grunted. Was that amusement or annoyance?

"The higher ups got a better plan than you dogs're ready for," the orc that acted like the captain sneered.

"Uhuh," a smaller, sniveling orc droned with a cocked head, "We've got yuns surrounded, even now."

More chuckles. She needed to probe them further.

"You don't have the numbers," she scoffed mockingly.

"And you are blind," the one cooking retorted, "we're in Misty Mountains, south, Mirkwood, and north in-"

"That's enough!" The captain stood and launched a right hook, bashing his soldier in the jaw. Ignoring the whimpers, he sauntered over to me and leaned into my personal space.

"Shut yer mouth or I'll gag ya,"he hissed, "I'm aware of yer pathetic stunt."

He enforced his threat by jabbing her unprotected stomach. Valdis' breath was knocked out of her lungs, and she bent over, her raised hands straining against the rope. She wished she could wrap her arms tightly around her.

By the time she regained her breath, the orcs were taunting each other in their language. Valdis did not want to make the effort to follow along.

What was that brute about to reveal? North where? North of the Lonely Mountain? There was only the Grey mountains, where a dwarven population dwelt. It could not come from there.

The only other habitable place was one she dared not suspect.

Gundabad.

...

Time had gone by faster than Fili thought possible. And yet, it was going by too slowly. Kili's health went down hill all too fast. It was one of the most genuinely terrifying hours of his life.

He saw the life slipping away from his younger brother. But there was nothing he could do. Most of that time, Kili had been unresponsive.

Fili remembered wishing for his mother and sister. They were always a solid rock in situations like that. Dis would have known what to do.

He had even been wishing for his uncle, Thorin. He was still upset at him then, for turning Kili away as if he was a liability.

Anyone, he just wanted his family there. The terror of almost loosing Kili reminded him how fragile life was.

The young heir sat on the rampart of Erebor, the object of his childhood fantasies. The moment they had set foot in this place time stopped running and began to move as slowly as possible.

Now, Fili almost wished they had never come to Erebor. What a strange thought. But there it was.

It was because Erebor had taken something precious from him. Their uncle's mind.

A chill gust of wind kissed his face and ran its fingers through his messy hair.

He was not afraid to say it anymore. Thorin had dragonsickness. He was not the same person anymore.

He could see it in his uncle's eyes.

And now there was a battle raging at their feet. He had stood by his King, given him his support. In the end, a battle between Elves and the newly arrived Iron Hill Dwarven army. But something no one had anticipated happened.

An enormous Orc army had marched in. They were ready to wipe out Dwarves, Elves, and the Humans, all at the foot of the Lonely Mountain.

Fili's world was crumbling before his eyes. His uncle was going insane, not allowing his kin to enter the battle to help their allies. Valdis was missing, possibly dead. He waited every moment, hoping to see her face when he turned around.

But she never came.

His mother was across the world, praying her children were safe. Would they come back? Would the three of them return home, alive and breathing, to bring news of victory to their Amad?

He did not know.

But I know one thing, he thought, I won't sit around any longer. Whatever Thorin says, he thought to himself.

He would rally the company. They would don the armor of their forebears, and defend their Mountain themselves.

"Kili!" Fili called, knowing his brother would be somewhere near.

"Aye?" Came the distant reply.

"Gather the others," he said, turning his back on the battle, "we are going to the armory."

...

Valdis didn't know how long she had traveled with the orcs. She didn't pay attention. She directed her time and energy learning the patterns of her captors, gathering intel, and making escape plans.

The dwarrowdam saw her chance when the dozen orcs that had been all the company she had had joined an attack force.

Where were they attacking? The gates of the Lonely Mountain.

She swallowed the terror that often clutched at her heart. This attack was their weakness. At least, for her.

They were distracted. They had slackened their guard on her, thinking her too exhausted to be any threat.

In a way, they were right. She was exhausted. The orcs had not been hospitable to her.

Valdis' body had countless bruises, a split lip, and a concussion. But the concussion was healing, and she could function. A few ribs might have been bruised by the rough treatment too.

She did not want to think of it all.

"I'm coming," Valdis whispered under her breath.

"Kargeesh!" An orc captain with iron spiked shoulder pads, barked at the leader of her captors.

"Humph?" Said orc grunted. "What?"

"Azog himself wishes to be delivered the Durin prisoner," the captain replied, gesturing to her.

The rest of the conversation was dulled by the hammering of her heart. Azog wanted her. There was only one reason she could think of why.

He wanted to use her as leverage, as bait, to destroy her family.

Over my dead body, she said to herself. And she meant it.

But she would not let herself die until she had tried everything possible to get back alive. Now was the time to enact what she had been planning.

A grey skinned brute sauntered towards Valdis, dagger in hand. He reached up and cut the thick rope that tied her bound hands to a large tree branch.

The camp was set just out of the way of a raging battle. She could hear it, ringing in her ears. As she was led towards the battle, the reek of sweat and blood hit her like a wall.

So this is what a battle is like. No, don't think about that. Focus.

They were isolated, walking through rocks. There were two guards. Did they really think she was that unthreatening? It was both insulting and a relief.

"Hey!" She shouted over the sound of battle,* "I can't keep going."

"Don't back talk to me prat," the orc holding the rope growled.

"Please, we need to stop!" She tried to sound desperate. Speeding up her breathing, she let herself become unsteady on her feet, acting faint. "I-I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Ga!" the second one guard let out. "I thought dwarves were more durable than this."

Valdis kept up her act until the first orc roughly put his hands on her shoulders, his breath actually mkaing her feel faint. Her hand snuck out to the sheathed curved sword at his side.

"We are," she spat. Pulling the sword out from underneath the brute, she turned it and stabbed the blade upwards, right into the orc's heart.

There was no time to watch the orc die on top of her. In fact, she hated watching creatures die. But it was either them or her.

The other guard let out an enraged cry, swinging his mace at her. Valdis rolled, narrowly missing the spiked weapon as it crashed onto the ground next to her. Her sword darted forward, quickly stabbing the orc in the side.

But that only enraged the creature. He roared, once again swinging the mace in a mighty arc. She used her only advantage, her small size and her comparatively heightened agility.

Valdis twisted away, facing her enemy's back. She kicked his knees out from under him, and thrusted the sword through his ribs.

The orc crumbled.

She was winded, dizzy, and muscles ached. But she was free, and she gave herself the pleasure to smile.

But that was short lived.

She realized she was lost. So lost. Lost in a sea of creatures locked in battle. Where did she need to go?

"Mahal," she breathed. She could use an intervention at the moment.

There was no use standing still and waiting for a clear direction. Valdis took off at a jog, following a natural gulley, maybe an old dried up riverbed. The sides were lined with ice. She never had noticed snow during her captivity, but obviously it had arrived.

Valdis' heart sunk when she turned a corner. Stark against the blue sky was an old stone structure with a grey and black hue and tone. Somehow, she felt like her family were there. Where else would they be if not approaching the enemy head on? That was where Thorin always preferred being.

She could tell it was a command center. There were flags, hooked up to mechanisms that could move them and keep the flags in one place.

But something was wrong. It was unattended. Why?

Valdis broke into a run. The answer was obvious. Thorin was already there. And where Thorin was, Fili and Kili could not be far behind.


	18. Chapter 18

They were going to die, weren't they? Kili could see the situation had grown near hopeless. Thorin had almost sent them to Ravenhill to scout the building, to see if Azog was still lurking in its shadows.

But then Bilbo came, just when Goblin mercenaries launched an attack. Kili would never figure out how he got there. One second, it was just him, Fili, Dwalin, and Thorin. He turned around a moment later to see the hobbit bent over, clearly out of breath.

"Bolg," he huffed, "there are Gundabad orcs sweeping in from the north. They will surround this place. We have to get out of here."

Kili was shocked. So was everyone else.

"Are you sure?" Fili asked.

"Gandalf sent me," he replied.

"Azog is trying to box us in," he murmured, knowing the others had figured that out too.

"This is our chance," Dwalin argued, "I say we finish this!"

"No!" Thorin ordered, reaching a gentle hand out to keep his brother in arms from charging towards the tower with just his axe.

"That's just what he wants." Thorin continued, blue eyes wide in realization.

And was that fear? Just a hint could be seen.

"This is a trap." The dwarf king finished, voice hardly above a whisper.

The words hit Kili like a stone to the head. He had been thinking this, coming to the realization as his alert brain slowed to think strategically.

So they were going to die.

"What do you want to do, Thorin?" Fili asked, turning to their king. He was their king. He was Thorin Oakenshield. He had conquered dragon sickness.

Thorin ran his hand over his face. He was stressed, that much was evident. Sweat and grime smeared across his cheeks.

"Look."

Kili's words were barely above a whisper, but Fili turned his head to face the direction his brother was staring at. He sensed everyone else scan the direction indicated.

And there he stood.

Azog. Azog the Defiler. The Pale Orc, bane of the Line of Durin.

He stood on the ice that stretched between the old watchtower and the rubble that the dwarves and hobbit took their place on.

"Don't do it, Thorin," Bilbo Baggins muttered.

Fili glanced back at his uncle. He saw what the hobbit saw. That stoic gleam in his eyes. The look reserved only for when he gazed upon Azog.

Thorin wanted to kill the brute, to avenge his father's death, and his grandfather's, and for all those slain in the Battle of Moria, for Frerin, Thorin's brother.

"I have to." Thorin whispered back, almost to himself.

Fili understood. He had come to the sickening conclusion that his sister had died at the hands of orcs. Azog's minions.

He had to avenge her, now.

He and Kili had discussed it in the armory. If she was alive, she should have found her way back to them. Maybe it was simply the despair of the past few weeks clouding their minds, but they had almost run out of hope.

 _I pray it not be true_ , Fili thought, _but if it is, I will avenge her with Azog's death._

"Will stand by your side, uncle," Kili spoke, breaking the uneasy silence.

"As will I," Fili added, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with his brother.

"To my dying breath," Dwalin promised.

Thorin looked each of them in the eye. He knew they meant what they had said.

"I-," Bilbo stammered, "I wont let you."

The hobbit had changed over the many months. He had tasted the bitterness

of the world. Seen more of it than most could boast. And he was willing to stand up to Thorin, multiple times.

"You won't be coming," THorin replied, sighing.

Below them, Azog roared, a challenge. A dare. A trap.

"If you haven't learned it already, Master Hobbit," Thorin said kindly, putting a gloved hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "Is that we dwarves face those who killed our loved ones. That is why you should not hurt one of our own. Because we will make them pay."

Without waiting for the Hobbit to answer, Thorin turned and walked down the stone stairs, leading down to the ice, where Azog waited.

Fili nodded in respect to Bilbo, then followed his King.

...

Valdis nearly tripped on it. Just protruding from the ground, anyone who was not paying attention might have stumbled over it. She only started paying attention to the ground below her when she saw a fallen elf at her feet.

The thing she nearly tripped on was his bow.

She picked it up respectfully. It was laid on the ground near it's keeper. She tested the string and drawback strength.

It was sturdy not like a dwarven bow, much smoother and needed less of her strength. Her own bow had been taken from her. She might yet need another.

Plucking stray arrows off the ground as she walked, Valdis followed the frozen riverbed. She saw it now, the path let to Ravenhill. she could feel it in her gut. Her family was there.

She hoped she would be able ot be accurate in her aiming, seeing as she had never used that bow before. Well, the time would come soon, this was a battle after all. She was shocked she had not encountered more hostiles.

Valdis stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a chilling roar. That was an orc's roar. A large one.

"Its a challenge," she talked to herself.

An orc flashed through her mind.

"Oh no," she gasped, "It may be Azog."

She had no way of knowing, it was only a guess. But even if she was wrong, she wanted to find out. So she ran towards the sound.

...

It was four against one. Him, Fili, Thorin, and Dwalin against the Pale Orc. For some odd reason, Azog's bodyguards hung back in the shadows of Ravenhill tower.

Kili knew, however, that if they came close to hurting their commander, they would attack.

But they stood anyways, the four of them. There was no other fathomable place they would be.

"You are smarter than I thought, Oakenshield." Azog shouted in Orcish. Kili, like the rest of his siblings, knew a fair amount of the language.

"But," his shout turned into a snarl, "you and your heirs will die."

Kili gripped his sword tighter.

"We surround him," Thorin instructed quietly.

Kili nodded, taking the left flank.

He could see Azog bristle at Thorin's silence. They bore into each other's eyes, the same piercing blue reflected in one another.

Ice crunched underneath Kili's feet. A slight breeze whispered through the air, nipping at his nose and ears. The air thick with tension. Thorin waited.

In the blink of an eye he charged, holding his sword high.

"Khazad aimenu!" He yelled, clashing right into his nemesis.

Azog countered him with a block made by this metal arm. Thorin jumped back right before the orc swung a chain connected to a large spiked ball.

The dance has begun.

Dwalin rushed in close behind Thorin, swinging his axe. Kili was about to join and engage, but he saw Azog's bodyguards charging straight towards them.

"Fili, Dwalin!" He yelled, taking off to meet the orcs. He had to trust thorin could handle Azog for a time, there were too many orcs for FIli and himself alone to handle.

"I see them, lad!" Dwalin yelled.

Fili was almost instantly by his side. They fought back to back, covering for each other.

Everything was a blur after that. Whether it was seconds or minutes, all the orcs were dead, leaving the three dwarves breathing heavily.

Kili's muscles hurt, especially his arms and calves, but he quickly turned around to see how Thorin was fairing.

"Thorin!" Fili screamed from beside him. The two raced over to their uncle.

Thorin's forehead was marred with a bloody cut, his pale face exhausted. He and Azog were slowly circling each other on floating ice, dislocated from the firm area surrounding it.

Kili scanned the floating ice, trying to find a path onto the one where his uncle balancing on. As he watched helplessly, Azog swing his chain, the spiked sphere crashing into the ice where THorin had been seconds ago.

But his balance was slipping, he was clearly dizzy, his dive rolls loosing precision and coordination.

Azog yanked back his far reaching weapon and swung it once again onto Thorin. He rolled, miscalculating the direction, and landing at his opponent's feet.

"Thorin!" Kili yelled, about to jump into the freezing water, regardless of the nearly certain consequence of hypothermia.

The Pale Orc grinned in a predatory, feral way, before plunging his sword tipped arm prosthetic down int Thorin's chest.

Kili could not watch, instead he took a step to leap into the icy water. Firm hands gripped his shoulders throwing him backwards from the edge of the water.

"Don't," Fili gasped as he held the struggling dwarf, backing up.

Kili was breathing hard now, the corners of his vision blurred in red.

His eyes found Thorin, lying on his back on the ice, holding his sword above him, catching a fork in the blade of Azog's weapon. But he was struggling.

Dwalin was already balancing on the uneven ice chunks, moving as fast as he could without falling. He could not save Thorin if he was drowning underwater, pulled down by his armor.

"Get out of here!" Thorin yelled in one last exertion of energy. He spared a look towards his nephews. Just a fraction of a second, but it was enough to see his blue eyes.

The same blue eyes that had watched them grow into adults, that they had looked up to. Thorin glanced at them, face tired but determined. Something flashed inside his eyes.

Affection.

All too soon, fraction of a second passed, and Thorin glared up at Azog, who was feeding off his suffering. He pulled his sword out from underneath Azog's unblocking the blade's path straight to his heart.

But in the same motion, he knocked the blade away, completing a V with his sword. It was not enough, however, the blade may have missed Thorin's heart, but it cut through his ribs and pierced his left lung.

Kili's world stopped as he looked at his uncle's face cover in pain, gasping in. He felt Fili's grasp around him tighten to the point of pain. But he didn't care, his heart was in much more pain.

His tear-blurred eyes watched thorin overcome his pain and maneuver his sword. He impaled Azog through the chest in the next heartbeat.

He could see the shock from the orc vibrate off of him. That was certainly a move he had not expected.

"Baruk Khazad!"

Dwalin finally made it across the floating blocks of ice and knocked Azog over the head with his axe.

The blow threw the Pale Orc onto the opposite side of the ice. Dwalin nearly lost his balance as the floating ice tipped dangerously over to their side. Thorin's gloved hands were gripping the compact snow and ice underneath him.

I started my way over to help Dwalin carry Thorin to safer ground. Azog laid unconscious, though one could never be certain if he was truly dead. His breed of orcs could live though a lot.

We painstakingly moved Thorin onto the safe and solid parts of the ice. He was going in and out of consciousness, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Uncle," I whispered, looking him over properly for the first time.

Thorin breathed with difficulty. Everything he tried to breathe out, air bubbles stirred his bloody hole. His lung was most definitely pierced.

"Boys," Thorin managed. FIli instantly protested his speaking, but he ignored him. "I'm sorry. I- I wasn't the best king I could have been."

His words came slowly, as if his lips were not working properly. He tried to focus on one of his, but his eyes kept drifting into space. His breaths were labored.

No, I thought, don't do this. Not now. We just regained our homeland.

Thorin sighed. "Mahal, Dis is going to be vexed with me."

I forced a smile. He alway worried about family first.

My smile disappeared as soon as he started coughing up blood, a concerning sound bubbling in his throat.

I was fixated on my uncle. Fili's hand was on my shoulder, eyes and awareness also intent on him. So was Dwalin. It was just the four of us in this large battle.

"Watch out!"

The warning was yelled so loudly I nearly fell backwards as I whipped my head around, causing my head to spin.

Azog was right above me, mouth curled in a feral snarl, and weaponized prosthetic ready to strike down on me and Fili.

There was no time to react or think.

Azog's grin turned into a grimace. He twisted forwards from the impact of an arrow hitting his shoulder.

As he fell to the side, approaching the limits of his ability to function with so many injuries, I saw what his bulk was blocking from view.

An archer had fired that arrow. But not just any archer.

My sister.

"Valdis!"

Me and Fili both cried out together. Was it just a trick of battle weariness? The figure of Valdis ran forwards to us.

...

I had been genuinely shocked that I actually hit my target with the elven bow.. Granted, it wasn't exactly where I had aimed - the neck - but it hit him nevertheless.

No time to think about any of that.

I ran as fast as my weary and injured legs could take me.

Azog was felled, but my brothers were right across the ice.

"Oh Mahal, Durin, all seven Fathers," I rambled, thanking everyone I could think of.

I practically ran into Fili and Kili's outstretched arms. I held them close, feeling their chain mail, messy hair and braids, leather arm guards, everything.

They were so tangible. The whole world melted away.

"We thought you dead," Kili's muffled voice whispered.

I nearly sobbed. Tears stung my tired eyes.

"I'm here, Nadadith, I'm here," I soothed, partly to them and partly to myself.

It had been such a long and lonely journey. But I was finally here.

* * *

 **This was a big emotional chapter! I really hope I did this climax justice, it's been a long few weeks.**

 **Please give me feedback about this chapter especially, I'd really love to hear it!**

 **Until next Friday,**

 **N.T.N.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Lads, lass, we gotta get him to a healer," Dwalin interrupted our reunion.

I almost asked who he was referring to before I saw Thorin lying on the ground next to up.

My heart nearly stopped out of fright. He looked half dead, pale as a linen sheet and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh my, I mean, uh, oh" I fumbled, disconnecting my arms from around my brothers and crawling next to my mother's elder brother.

"Thorin," I managed to whisper, reaching out to wipe some blood from his cheek.

"Good to see you, Val."

His voice was barely audible. I internally cringed every time he sucked a ragged breath in. His lung had definitely been pierced, possibly even collapsed.

I looked at Dwalin. He had bandaged Thorin's wound, keeping it loose enough so that when he breathed out, it let air out. However, when he breathed in, it was sucked in and covered the hole, not allowing air to come in.

Dwalin had obviously dealt with battle wounds like this before.

"Azog?" I asked, not needing to elaborate.

He nodded solemnly. "Aye, but he got a fatal wound in return."

Rage mixed with fear and dread. "Not fatal enough."

I stood up, balance uncertain, but I ignored it. Unslinging my bow, I walked to where Azog laid on the ice.

He was still alive. On his hands and knees, he was trying to muster enough strength to stand.

"Get up," I growled.

He looked up and laughed, a sound that could stir a dead man from his sleep.

"You think your troubles will end by killing me?" He hissed, taunting me.

"You killed two of my forefathers," I replied, trying to keep my voice even, "the remaining Line of Durin have a blood oath to keep."

A growl rumbled inside of the orc. "You and your dwarven honor systems."

Then he raised his head and looked me straight in the eyes. "But it is unhonorable to kill an unarmed warrior."

I could not reply. Too much fury coursed through my body as I looked at the bane of my people. Two shadows stood beside me, I knew Fili and Kili were there.

My arm ached from holding the bow pulled back taunt. My grip became shaky.

"Look!" Kili yelled, pointing up.

I looked up and stood in awe, forgetting my rage.

Giant, beautiful Eagles soared across the sky. They sounded off their battle call.

A dropped their altitude, coming towards us.

"Uh, Fili?" I was worried they would think we were enemies.

Before I could say anymore and he could answer one of the eagles dove straight towards us, talons ready to grab its unfortunate target.

The three of us stumbled back, getting out of the way.

But they weren't coming for us.

The great eagle snatched up Azog and rose higher into the air. The orc screamed in fear and pain, the sharp talons digging into his body.

I had no time to watch the ancient creature rise to great heights, then drop it's victim onto hard rocks below. There was no possible way Azog could have survived that.

I ran to Thorin, Dwalin already trying adjust him into a movable position.

Together, we carried our king around the battlefield, often having to pause as to defend ourselves from attackers. But once our allies saw who we were trying to save, we soon accumulated a bodyguard of sorts.

Without the leadership and direction from the orc generals on Ravenhill, the orc army was in a disarray, loosing their efficiency and effectiveness. Since the arrival of the Eagles, the tide had turned, and victory was dawning on the battle field.

Already, there was a small medical station of sorts at the gates of Erebor. I could see men pitching tents and elves going in and out.

"Almost there, Uncle," I whispered, holding onto my corner of our makeshift stretcher. It was horribly crude, only leather jackets tied tied tightly together.

My torso was collapsing in on itself, my legs were iron. I had to put mental effort into keeping my breathing steady and my body from falling.

A few Iron Hill soldiers had offered to take my burden from me, but I had declined. He was my King and my kin, I should help to carry him, just like all of those times he had carried me.

My two brothers, Dwalin, and myself carried Thorin. It was how it should be.

I can make it, I repeated to myself. My body couldn't fail me now.

The ground swayed from under my feet. My fingers were dead, the stretcher corner slipping from my grasp. A terrible taste seeped up from my throat. What was that?

Oh, I just wanted to fall asleep. My head, it swirled. My eyelids sunk over my eyes.

"Bofur, grab her corner," someone was shouting through the haze.

There was a slight breeze, my legs felt better. Oh wait, no, I had fallen.

"Valdis, lass, can you hear me?"

I knew who's voice that was. Someone grandfatherly. Made me think of old leather backed books...

"Lassie, don't fade on me."

The deep voice sounded sad.

"Don't be sad," I said as I exhaled.

I tried to stir myself awake. If someone needed me, I should at least see what was the problem.

But I just could not. My mind unwound itself. Lullabies whispered, like smoke tendrils in my subconscious.

Rest. You are weary. Rest.

I let myself rest.

...

My mind slowly lightened. Refreshing energy seeped into me.

I vaguely felt like I was waking up out of a deep sleep. Slowly coming to consciousness. Floating towards the surface.

"Valdis."

I knew that voice. It was like a hand thrust into the deep ocean, waiting to pull me up.

"Val, wake up."

I grabbed ahold of the hand, and was pulled to the water's surface.

My eyes slowly opened. I saw Kili's soft brown eyes, greeting me into consciousness. His eyes widened with surprise and delight.

"Val!"

His hand was clutching mine. He was sitting on a wooden chair. Wait, chair? Where was I?

"Kee?" My voice was weak.

"It's alright, you're safe," Kili soothed, putting his free hand on my shoulder in case I tried to sit up.

I realized I was lying in a bed. A soft bed. The room was made of carved stone. Lamps lit the dark stone, flames causing light to dance across the walls.

"Fili, wake up!" Kili said as he patted Fili's leg. He had been asleep on a similar chair to Kili's. He jumped, instantly awake. His eyes snapped to me, at fist worried, then softening into relief.

"Thank Mahal," he breathed, quickly standing up to sit on the bed next to me.

Words could not describe how good if felt to see them.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, slowly raising my hand towards Fili. He took it, and I squeezed both his and Kili's.

They gave me twin smiles.

"We are just fine," Kili answered, "you gave us quite a scare."

"Well," I replied, my voice strengthening, "not much can keep me down."

Kili smiled. "Aye, Namad."

The two then looked at each other, one of their quick silent conversations.

Kili stood after a moment. "I'll go find Oin, have him check on you."

I nodded, wiggling to get myself comfortable in the bed.

I gasped involuntarily. Pains suddenly appeared, jabbing my body. They bit at my hands, head, shoulder, and back.

Kili left hesitantly.

Fili sighed. "So, are you going to explain to me how you got so many wounds? Some of them look at least a few days old."

My mind froze. Memories came back of my captivity. This will be a fun conversation.

"Oh yeah," I started, "well, you see, at the river..."

I already saw him tense up.

At the river I fought. At the river I lost track of Raene, Beorn's greyhound. Was she dead? She had probably gone back to the Woodsmen. I had thought about her in captivity, wondering where she was. The orcs had not treated me kindly.

He looked me straight in the eyes.

"What exactly happened."

I looked down. "I was captured by the orcs."

It looked like Fili was containing an explosion.

"I knew there was something wrong! We should've turned around. I cannot believe we let this happen!"

"Fili!" I snapped, trying to break his rage. He was gripping the bedsheets, ready to strangle something, or someone.

"Hey, nadadith," I said, patting his hand, "I'm alright. I escaped a bit before I found you."

He simply put his head in his hands. "I almost don't want to know what they did to you."

I tried to get up, to wrap my arms around him. But the pain made me freeze and squeeze my eyes shut.

Fili saw my movement and scooted closer to my side, still sitting on the bed. He didn't say anything, just leaned down and carefully hugged me.

"I'm, I'm just happy we are together and safe," he whispered.

I had not felt so safe for so long.

The oak door creaked open. I realized how old it was. Kili and Oin walked in, the elder shuffling in front of the younger.

"Ah lass, so glad to see ya better," the old dwarf remarked.

I offered him a small smile. "Much due to your skill I assume."

"Lassie don't flatter me," he joked, tutting to himself. "There were a few others helpin', one an Iron Hill lad. Another, well, don't worry about it."

Before I had time to ask Kili asked him to check me over. He had to repeat himself when the dwarf hadn't heard and needed to shift his earpiece.

"Oh, aye," he responded, shuffling over to the bedside.

After completing an examination of my bound injuries, looking for pupil dilation, and checking how well my eyes could track movement, he declared I only needed rest and not to stress my wounds.

"Don't move around too much, lassie. We don't want ya to undo yer healing."

I nodded in acknowledgment. "Why did I fall unconscious?"

With that train of thought, I realized I had no idea how long I had been down. "How long has it been?"

Kili sat on the other side of the bed. "It's only been a day since the battle. Evening came an hour ago."

"I reckon part of it was blood loss," Oin said, stroking his braided grey beard, "though it shouldn't have been enough to cause ya to faint."

"Well," Fili sat up straighter where he had moved so Oin could get close to me, "I'm sure exhaustion could have something to do with it. Living in orc captivity for a few days can take it's tole."

He flashed me a pointed look. I frowned at him, but I'd tell them eventually.

"What!" Kili nearly fell off the bed in surprise. He looked at me with wide then narrowed eyes. "Valdis, is this true?"

"Nadadith, I was going to tell you my story, but it didn't seem like a good-"

"Don't 'nadadith' me," he was a raging mix of emotions. Kili had never been able to control them as well as Fili could. "What did they do to you?"

Oin put his hand on Kili's shoulder. "They didn't damage her permanently or nearly as much as they could have. Bruises on her back and face, cuts here and there, and battle wounds."

Kili was not consoled. "They were killed in the battle I assume?"

"Aye, to my knowledge."

His eyes were a storm. I looked over to Fili, who was also silently raging. Oh brother.

"What a pity," Kili said through clenched teeth, "I would've liked to kill them myself."

"Boys," I tried to sit up sit up. Oin understood, and left with the door cracked open. "I would tell you everything, starting at the beginning, and you tell your story."

"However," I continued, "I only really want to tell it once. Where is Uncle?"

Silence. I tried to remember the last time I saw Thorin. It didn't take me long to remember. Oh Mahal, I couldn't believe I could forget!

I had been carrying a stretcher. With him lying on it. Severely injured. Fatally? No, no!

"Val!" Fili and Kili both sat close to me, Kili wrapping his arm around my shoulders, Fili stroking my hair in a soothing way.

I had started to hyperventilate, taking too deep of breaths and making my lungs expand too far. I just couldn't get enough air. My surroundings became blurry.

He couldn't be dead. Not Thorin. No.

"Calm down!" Kili cried, nearly panicking.

"Val, he's not dead!" Fili turned my head to look into his eyes.

I tried to calm my breathing. But it was hard.

"Wha-" I gasped, "what happened."

Fili kept his eyes locked onto mine. "He is alive. Our healers and other healers saved his life."

I couldn't look away. Kili had buried his face into my shoulder, like he had sometimes done when he was a dwarfling. Fili's Durin blue eyes anchored my mind to a somewhat clarity.

"Alive?" I whispered.

"He. Is. Not. Dead. Healing." Fili slowly pronounced each word, emphasizing their importance.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I needed to pull myself together. My brothers were coping wit htheir first full scale battle better than me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, burying my head in my hands.

Fili wrapped his arms around me, both of my little brothers surrounding me. They were here, I was finally with them.

I am safe, my family is safe, I thought to myself.

I calmed myself. It took a few minutes, but I did.

"Can I see him?" I asked timidly. The boys loosened their grips on me. All three of us straightened.

Fili sighed. "I don't know Val, you aren't supposed to be stressed..."

I looked at him incredulously. "I will be more stressed if I don't, and you know it."

Kili took a deep breath, nodding to Fili.

"We need to see him anyway," he said.

But we waited for Fili's response, even though I wanted to go whether he consented or not.

He did, grunting with a shrug. He slid off the bed, and Kili followed suit.

They helped me out of bed. I felt the effects of my concussion, vertigo taking my vision and balance for a moment.

Kili told me the healers had placed me only a few doors down from Thorin, both of us in the royal wing.

The royal wing of Erebor.

I stood in Erebor, my bare feet touching the ancient stone. I paused in the door way, looking at the grand hall before me. Nothing in Ered Luin could compare to this. The stone was carefully carved by experts, not just any craftsmen. Patterns, illusions of the stone weaving through itself, imported stones making contrast, all of this lined the walls. It was like a giant tapestry, but made of stone.

It was beautiful.

"Boys," I breathed, "I cannot believe we are finally here."

One of them chuckled.

"Takes a while to process it all huh?" Fili asked softly.

"Aye."

Only a few moments later, we walked into the King's room to see out injured uncle.

* * *

 **This was a nice and long chapter, I hoped y'all enjoyed part 2 of the climax. Thank you so much for all of the amazing feedback! I'm so glad you all enjoyed it, thank you for all of the reviews.**

 **Once again, I'd love more feedback! Did you agree with Azog's end? It didn't feel quite right have Valdis finish him. Might just be me though but oh well.**

 **P.S. I finished writing the story, so I will be updating the last chapter tomorrow so check for it then!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **N.T.N.**


	20. Chapter 20

I stood in shock in the doorway to my uncle's chambers. The two creatures I would have least expected to be present looked my way.

A middle aged Hobbit sat on an armchair by the grand fireplace across the room from the king's bed.

And measuring medicines at a table of herbs was... an elf.

"Hullo?"

That was all I could say. I was stunned to see a hobbit in Erebor, not to mention a woodland elf!

The Hobbit stood and bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service, lady," he said politely.

"Val," Fili whispered into my ear, "these are friends from our journey."

I relaxed and smiled, bowing back. "At your service Master Baggins. I am Valdis daughter of Dis."

My eyes darted to the elf. She had long red hair that reached her calves in curls. The woman had kind enough eyes.

She smiled cautiously. "You must be Fili and Kili's esteemed sister. I am Tauriel."

I raised an eyebrow at my brothers. "They told you about me?"

"We like to brag about our amazing sister," Kili interjected, putting his arm around my shoulders casually.

A groan came from the large bed at one end of the large room. "Valdis?"

All conversation ceased since everyone knew who the deep voice belonged to.

"Thorin." I walked as quickly as I could to the bedside.

My feet sunk into soft rugs that even a century could not deteriorate. Thorin looked at me with a fond smile on his face. I truly looked at him for the first time in nearly a year.

His face held a few more lines than when I had said goodbye to him in Ered Luin, maybe a new grey hair or two.

"How do you fair?" I asked him gently.

He breathed out through his nose. "The elf lass restored my lung, which had collapsed. Oin stitched it up. They did other things but that was all I could make out."

"But does it hurt?" I probed.

He paused uncomfortably. "When I breathe out, yes."

I nodded.

"I'm glad you're alive," I whispered. He smiled at me for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Was what the boys said true?" He asked finally. "You were there, at the elven gate when we were making our escape?"

I took the hand he offered me and let myself sink down onto the mattress. "Aye, I had been there for a brief time."

His eyes became sad. "I'm so sorry we could not go back for you."

I ran a hand over the gold-threaded fabric which made up the bed sheets.

After a moment I spoke. "You did it. You took back our rightful home, gave our people a better place to live and thrive. I'm alive, you're alive, the boys are alive. It is all well spent."

After a pause he nodded solemnly.

"Just remember, my sister-daughter," he said, "I never forgot about you, and I would never truly abandon you."

My eyes felt the slightest watery. I had missed him so much. He had always been a role model to me, an inspiration. I thought I had lost him in his fight with Azog.

"Thank you, uncle," I managed, bringing his hand up to my lips.

The others in the room had been watching us and talking quietly among themselves during our exchange. Catching my brothers' attention, I beckoned them to come over near me, which they obeyed.

"Boys, will you properly introduce me to your lovely friends Mr. Baggins and Tauriel. How did you meet?"

"Well," Fili started, "Bilbo Baggins served as our master thief... now he's our friend."

The hobbit looked up at him with a fond expression and nodded slightly.

"And Tauriel saved Kili's life," Fili added, watching my face.

I blinked, now upset that they hadn't told me about that.

"We haven't had time to talk about everything, Namad!" Kili interjected, reading my expression.

I let out a heavy breath. "We need to fix that as soon as possible."

Looking up I saw Mr. Baggins standing by the fireplace awkwardly with a book in his hands, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The elf lass, Tauriel, was cleaning up the herbs on the bedside table.

"I have nothing else to do today..." Thorin began. "We should catch up, shouldn't we?"

I looked at my family and smiled. Everything was right again.

"Mr. Baggins," I called, the hobbit looking up in surprise, "do come and sit down. I'm sure you will have a few points to add to my brothers and uncle's retelling of your journey."

Bilbo gladly sat down on a chair by the bedside.

I got comfortable on the bed next to Thorin. Fili and Kili climbed on and sat cross legged at the other end of the bed.

I smiled at Tauriel, who went around her business. She seemed nice enough. Besides, she had saved two of my kin. I was indebted to her kindness and skill. It seemed that elves were not so bad after all.

Fili and Kili raised their eyebrows at each other, they noticed my acceptance of the hobbit and elf. They must had feared my reaction.

I'm not the same as I used to be. I had grown and changed on my journey. I fulfilled my mission, to keep my family alive. Although, it did not turn out how I had expected.

In one point of view, I had not reached them in time to warn them of Azog and the orcs. But in mine, I had helped them survive.

That must have been how the fates wanted it. Nothing every really turns out exactly how you wish.

With all that in mind, I listened to my family's retelling of their quest to reclaim our homeland. After laughter and shared sorrow, I retold to them my story.

As soon as Amad came to Erebor with the rest of our people, we could be a complete family again.

I could not wait.

* * *

 **Short and sweet. I hope you all are satisfied with the ending. I am.**

 **Special shout out to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! And thanks for reading.**

 **I may or may not write a short epilogue about when Dis arrives. If enough people want it I will in time.**

 **Goodbye for now,**

 **N.T.N.**


End file.
